


Haven't Met You Yet

by malecyday



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creator's Summit, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Alec, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber AU, shameless Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the magnificent YouTuber Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood is inspired to start his own channel. With the help of his supportive siblings, he follows his new found dream of bringing people joy through entertainment, also keeping the hope of meeting his inspiration.</p><p>YouTube Malec AU fic about Alec's experiences as a YouTuber. (inspired by jacksepticeye and Markiplier)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vlogs and Summits

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be fun to write a Malec YouTuber fic as my second ever fic, so I'm going to see how people like this and see if I should write more! :)  
> All characters were created by Cassandra Clare, but the YouTuber side of them is largely inspired by jacksepticeye and Markiplier who are effing amazing and hilarious! Hope people like this...

Alec had to be honest. He first started watching Magnus Bane's YouTube videos because Izzy told him that he was hot, winking at Alec while saying so. He didn't even really mean to, was just scrolling through YouTube in search of something to distract his boredom with and saw a video by the channel: baneofyourexistence.

It was a vlog of him just talking about how thankful he was for one million subscribers, and about how he felt that his life had changed with every person who took the time to watch a video of his. To Alec he sounded so inspiring and ambitious, so unlike anyone Alec had ever watched before. Plus, he really was hot.

Which is why he, a senior in high school, started a channel of his own. Maybe he could make people feel that certain happiness that came with watching videos. He wanted to at least try.

At first, Alec couldn't film himself alone, had to have someone in his videos at all times to keep him from freaking out or just staring at a camera awkwardly for 10 minutes. His video equipment was pretty low quality, but all he really cared about was the content, keeping Magnus in mind while he did so.

  
He did challenges with Jace, short vlogs and video games with Max, and even did Izzy's makeup a couple times; updating once every day and learning the ups and downs of YouTube as he went.

  
Eventually, after tampering and perfecting his equipment, hours of editing, and maintaining the scheduled content; he started getting more subscribers. 100, 150, 200, 350, 500. More and more people commented, mostly positive at first, saying he should do something by himself, that he was funny and 'a precious cinnamon roll' and should do a vlog about himself. And after an adamant Izzy had pestered him endlessly, he had given in.

 **ME, ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD** _**by aleclightwood**_  
Alec starts out with his usual introduction, in his room, set up with a better camera he'd recently bought and a supportive Izzy manning it. He sits on his bed awkwardly, fiddling with his sweater sleeves and wondering what to start with in a vlog about himself.

"Just pretend I'm sitting right next to you, big brother," Izzy says from behind the camera. "Talk to me about you and you can edit out all the me parts."

Alec nods slowly. "But you know everything about me."

Izzy rolls her eyes and turns on the camera. "Action," she says.

"OK, well...I'm Alec, as most people watching would probably know. Uhh..." he looks at Izzy desperately.

"List some things about yourself." He sighs. He could do that.

"As most could probably tell, I'm not a very good public speaker...or private speaker, for that matter.You should see me around cute guys," he whispers to the camera. Izzy laughs. "Uhm...you also know my siblings; Izzy, Jace, and Max. They're a big part of my life, they're the ones to thank for me even doing this video, especially Izzy." She pops her head out from behind the camera, giving it a wink.

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, since I'm so uh...nervous in front of cameras, you may be wondering why I wanted to be a YouTuber at all. Well after watching this one YouTuber...uh, I don't know if I'm permitted to say his name on camera...can YouTube sue?" He heard another laugh from behind the camera and paused to look at his amused sister.

"Alec, it's not like he's world famous. You can say his name.  _Dios_."

"Uhh...OK, well, Magnus Bane or  'baneofyourexistence' is the channel that inspired me." He felt himself smile at the memory of watching the video that had sent him down this path. "Not his makeup tutorials or anything, but his subscriber milestone videos. They were really inspiring and touching, and all I could think while watching was 'wow, I'd love to do what he does.' So, anyway, yeah; I wanted to bring entertainment, and maybe even joy if I could, to any people who were bored or having bad days."

Alec looks up at his sister for more prompts to see she's smiling knowingly at him. "What?" he says.

"Oh, nothing," she says. "Now talk about your childhood or something."

"Uhm, OK, well; I was born in New York, and I grew up there and I live there. Uhm, I live with my parents and Izzy and Max and my adopted brother Jace but plan to move out once I finish senior year in a couple months. I'm going to NYU to major in anthropology and minor in business and...uhm...I'm really looking forward to it," he shrugs.

"Are you single?" Izzy pipes up, once again.

"W-what? I-I, uhm...yes?" he feels a blush spread across his cheeks. "Izzy, you know that."

"Yes but _the people_ want to know," she says, holding up her phone. Standing up to get closer, he sees that Twitter is open and that she had tweeted out about his vlog earlier, posting a picture of him fiddling with his sleeves in front of the camera and saying to comment some personal questions for him.

"OK, well yes I'm single," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I guess we're answering Twitter comments now."

"Mhm. There are only a few, and it'll make the video longer."

"Alright then, proceed, I guess."

" OK, _booksfordayz_  asks 'do you work out? you look ripped.'"

Alec hates the stupid grin Izzy wears as she reads, clearly aware of his discomfort. "Y-yes, I do archery after school and martial arts for at least an hour every day with my brother Jace. Uh, yeah...next question, please."

"OK uh,  _belieberboy_ asks 'do you know how precious you are?'"

"Izzy, that's not a question!" he says angrily, but he still feels the blush on his face.

"Fine, buzzkill.  _mundanemuggle_ asks 'what's your favourite animal?'

"I love cows. So much," he pauses to pick something up from the dresser beside his bed. "This is a souvenir I got from the Bronx Zoo, most people watching have probably seen it in the background of some of my videos before. They're just so cute and lovely and friendly-looking." Izzy laughs.

" _tangledteen_ asks 'what's your favourite Disney movie?'"

"I like Hercules and Nemo the most, but I pretty much love them all. They were pretty much the only movies Izzy and I watchedwhen we were kids. Our favourite princess was always Mulan, she's such a badass."

"Yep, like me. OK, big brother, the rest of these are comments about how adorable and/or hot you are, so I think we're done."

He laughs a little and fiddles with his sweater, but starts his outro. "OK, well, thanks everyone for watching. This video was a little less fluid and shorter than others, but I hope you guys liked it. You did request it, after all. I'll see you next time, bye!" he smiles at the camera and waves a sweater covered hand at the screen.

* * *

 They edited out parts of Izzy's voice and that was that. Alec's first solo vlog was his most viewed and most liked video ever, even gaining him a couple more hundred subscribers, as well as many comments saying that they 'shipped' him and Magnus. Whatever that meant.

By the end of the month, he had hit the 1,000 subscriber milestone, with the help of his siblings (especially Izzy and her social media publicity), and was much more confident in his solo videos.

Both Izzy and Jace had also started their own channels after many of Alec's comments requested it, but they loved the rush each video gave them anyway, so their days were now completely filled with vlogs and challenges and stupid skits they all loved to do.

  
Magnus was also climbing the ranks as a YouTuber, going from 1,000 subscribers to 5,000 since Alec had started his own channel. He had watched every milestone video Magnus posted, and some of the makeup tutorials just to see his face and hear him speak (he had a very... _grand_ way of speaking that Alec adored). He longed to one day meet him, the way all fans of YouTubers did: hopefully but passively.

At the moment he was just happy with where he was at with his dream job.

* * *

Alec is in the middle of his 3-year milestone vlog when it happens.

  
"ALEC! ALEC OH MY GOD LOOK!" A frazzled Izzy says, bursting in through his apartment door. He'd been living alone in his small city apartment since he'd graduated, largely with the support of the money he'd made from YouTube. Even through daily classes and piles of homework, he had maintained his video uploading schedule and done all his work for school. Now, he was almost done with college and had almost 8 million subscribers. He was really busy and happy.

A problem was he had no one to share his happiness with. But that issue was for another time.

Where he sat in his living room, he is seated directly in front of his apartment's door, so he has a perfect view of Isabelle's little scene. _He really needed to lock his door more often._

As she burst through the door, he catches sight of an envelope in one of her hands and rushes over to her before she falls down.

"What the hell, Izzy? Why were you looking through my mail?" he asks, looking pointedly at the envelope.

"Sorry, but _look_!" she holds out the envelope for Alec to look at, and he takes it in his own hands; staring at the YouTube logo on the letter addressed to him.

And, of course, he opens it.

 

_Dear Mr. Lightwood (@aleclightwood),_

_It has taken you quite the journey, but you are considered a professional YouTuber, with 7.8 million subscribers at this point, and are invited to attend the annual Creator's Summit in Manhattan, New York this year. This is a convention specifically for YouTuber's, to allow them to meet each other and mingle within the growing YouTube community, to celebrate how far each of you have come. We hope you enjoy yourself and make the most of your time there. More information will be emailed later to your YouTube account, including the time and place of the Summit._

_Sincerely,_

_Corporation of YouTube._

 

It was a short letter, but Alec feels over the moon at the news. He starts jumping up and down when he sees Izzy pull out her own, and together they freak the hell out. Neither of them had been to any YouTube event before, it was basically the next step in becoming a YouTuber, so it was great that they were both going, in the case of any nerves the other might have. That and they'd get to meet other people like them, who also loved doing what they did.

Once they both calm down, Alec shuts off his camera, and they take a seat on Alec's couch to really soak in the news.

"Do you think I could bring Clary as a plus one?" Izzy asks. Clary has been Izzy's girlfriend for the past year. They had met in college when Clary recognized her as a YouTuber and asked if she could maybe sketch her one day for a project she was doing on 'famous people'. Izzy was charmed and said that it was a date. And so they hit it off and had been living together for 2 months. Clary wasn't Youtube famous, though. She occasionally did some videos of artwork and featured in some of Izzy's videos, but she didn't focus on it as a job. So, naturally, it was a valid question.

"I don't know. Maybe call? The letter was pretty specific about it being a YouTube thing. And if she comes, then Simon will want to, then Raphael will."

"OK, well, Simon has probably already been invited, and I bet he's trying to bring Raphael, so I'm going to try." She gets up from the couch to go out onto the balcony, taking her phone and the letter out of her bag.

While she does this, Alec takes out his own phone to order some victory takeout food for him and Izzy. Then as he waits on the couch, playing on his phone, he wishes to know who else would be going, who he might meet. Maybe a certain inspirational black haired, glittery man would be there. He hopes so.

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud ringing. He looks down at his phone to see Jace's name pop up.

"Hey Jace-" he is interrupted by a loud yelling in his ears. "J-Jace, what?!"

"I'M GOING TO THE CREATOR'S SUMMIT AND I'M TAKING LYDIA WITH ME AND OH MY GOD ALEC ARE YOU GOING?!?" Alec's adrenaline kicks back up as he answers his pumped brother.

"YES! Jace, I am so excited! Oh, and Izzy's going too. She's here on the phone, trying to see if Clary can come."

"They're going to let her! I called to ask if Lydia could come and they said she could for certain events, like dinners and stuff, but other events are exclusive to YouTubers. ALEC I'M SO EXCITED." Lydia and Jace had met way back in high school. She had been Alec's friend first, and had actually hated Jace's confident attitude when they'd met, but she had eventually come around once she witnessed Jace's true nature. Their personalities clashed in the most spectacular way, and Alec was really happy for them.

"I know, I can't wait to meet the other YouTubers!"

"I know, man, it's going to be awesome. I've to go but tell Izzy I say hi and that THE LIGHTWOODS WILL BE RULING THAT SUMMIT!" Alec laughs.

"Alright, bye Jace." he hangs up and looks to where Izzy stands on the balcony, dancing her happy dance in nine-inch stilettos.

"BE CAREFUL!" he shouts at her, to no avail. She doesn't even see him. He guesses that means Clary is going, then.

Alec tries not to, but he can't help but feel a little jealous of his friends. Izzy has Clary, and Jace has Lydia, and Simon has Raphael. They all have someone to share the experience of their first convention with, and he can't even name someone he'd like to go with.

He slaps his bitterness away, however, and tells himself that maybe he'll meet someone at the convention. Even if he doesn't he'd enjoy it anyway.

Izzy comes back inside and their takeout arrives and they celebrate, chatting avidly about what they are looking forward to most.

Alec loses track of how many times he says that he can't wait.

_He just can't, OK?_


	2. Everything and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much to everyone who wanted me to continue this, all your comments were very nice and made me really happy!! :)) Sorry for the wait, this was a monster of a chapter to write for me and I really wanted it to be perfect since I had to kind of guess what happens at these kinds of things, but I'm really excited to see what people think. Hope people enjoy! ^¬^

"Alec, it's here! THE SUMMIT, ALEC! GET UP!"

Izzy comes thundering into his room, opening curtains and jumping on his bed, unable to contain her excitement enough to gently wake her brother up. Alec shoots up with a start, partially blinded and very, very tired. He focuses his wounded eyes on the alarm clock next to his bed and glares upward in her general direction.

"What the hell, Izzy? It's half seven in the freaking morning! We aren't expected at the Summit for hours!" he says

"Calm down, Mr. Grumpy Pants! Aren't you excited?" He continues to frown. "Well, I know you are deep down. So anyway; I'm here because I was wide awake, tossing and turning all night in anticipation. I got to thinking and I was hoping you'd help me shop for a new outfit for our arrival at the Summit!"

Alec runs a hand down his face in an attempt to be more awake for this bull. It doesn't work.

"At seven in the morning? It's a casual event, Iz, wear something you already have."

"But I found out that Magnus Bane is going, so I _have_ to have the perfect outfit! He's my fashion idol!" she says. Alec is instantly more awake than he had been a minute ago.

"He is?" he asks, trying to sound nonchalant. Izzy smiles mischievously.

"I don't know, probably; I just wanted you to wake up! Now, come on, get into some of your half-decent clothes! We have some shopping to do!"

"Ugh, fine," he grumbles. Why was he so easily persuaded?

Two hours go by, and they are still shopping for the 'perfect outfit', going from store to store in and around Times Square. Although Izzy still didn't have anything, she had somehow managed to pick something out for Alec.

"Izzy if you don't pick something out right now I will Tweet out pictures of you and Simon from the middle school dance!" he threatens.

"You wouldn't dare," she says, turning to squint her eyes at him. It was a very unflattering picture, for both braced Izzy and acne covered Simon. (Yes, there had been a time when they weren't both the perfect specimens) But Alec  _would_ never do that. It does speed her along, though.

Half an hour later, outfit picked, they finally meet up with Jace for lunch at their favourite restaurant, Taki's. They discuss the details of when and where they and the rest of them are going to convene for a shared taxi-bus to the Summit, and talk about what they are might be doing at the summit. When they part ways to go get ready, they are all filled with excitement.

In no time Alec, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Lydia, Clary, and Raphael are outside Alec's building, waiting for their taxi and buzzing fervently.

"Twenty minutes, you guys!" Izzy exclaims, jumping up and down.

Alec stands there, hoping he hasn't set his expectations too high. 

* * *

Their taxi rolls up next to the hotel's drop-off point, and they all look outside of the window in awe.

The amount of people crowded outside of the hotel is ridiculous. Alec has never seen so many people packed together in one place, and he lives in New York.

"Oh, fans!" Izzy smiles, taking Clary's hand. Alec's mouth drops.

"Fans?!"

"Well, yeah! Tons of YouTubers going to this have posted about it, some really famous ones, so it's not very surprising. I bet some of these people drove down here from another  _state_ to see William Herondale or whatever."

Alec's still shocked. "That's so... _nice_."

As they get out, they hear quite a few screams from the crowd surrounding the hotel entrance, shouting a frenzy of names to get their attention. It's kind of scary, but Izzy and Jace take it like they've been expecting it their whole lives, smiling and waving charmingly. Simon and Alec sort of blush and mutter out a few 'hello's, unsure of what to do.

"Do we, uh...sign autographs or something?" Simons leans over to whisper in Alec's ear.

"I don't know, Simon! It's not like we're celebrities. Just, uh, wave, I guess." With that, they both just wave awkwardly as numerous teenagers extend their phones and waving hands out desperately.

They get inside in one piece and find the lobby empty, every other YouTuber probably in their rooms or not there yet. They sign in at the front desk, collecting their room keys, and make their ways to their rooms to get settled before activities start later that night.

Alec lies alone on his temporary bed after unpacking his small selection of clothes with his camera at arms length. He is determined to record some footage he had promised he would show to his subscribers of the event.

"Hey guys, I've just arrived at the Summit and I'm in my hotel room. I should probably be getting ready but I'm feeling kind of nervous...so here I am. I'm about to go down and meet Jace, Izzy, and Simon in the lobby before we go to the first event in the hotel's main conference room. So, uh, yeah. By the way, I know I say these kinds of things a lot, but I'd like to say thanks for all the support it took from each of you to get me here in the first place, the community we have built is so important to me, and I'll try to represent you guys as much as possible while here. I'm going to record some more later...but, uh, for now; bye."

He puts his camera away and lets out a shaky nervous breath. Suddenly, there's a thunderous knock on the door.

"Alec, COME ON! Time to go!"

Alec opens the door and looks down at his sister. She catches him off guard when she hugs him tightly, her head just about reaching his chin in those heels of hers.

"I'm so glad we're here, big bro. Glad we're doing this together," she says. He smiles, hugging her back. All the previous nerves suddenly leave him.

"Me too, Iz. Now, come on, we don't want to leave the others waiting. You know how impatient Jace gets."

They walk down together to meet the others.

* * *

Thankfully, the conference hasn't started yet by the time they get down there. It is, however, about to start, and most people have already arrived, so as a group they find a few seats in the back row of fold-out chairs laid out in front of a raised panel with a podium on it.

Almost as soon as they sit down, a dark girl with curly brown hair and a black shirt with the YouTube logo on it walks up to the podium.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Creator's Summit 2016!" she pauses with a smile to allow everyone to cheer. "Alright, I'm Maia, I work for YouTube, and I thought it would be fun if we started this evening with a little ice-breaker before we kick things off properly tomorrow! What I want everyone to do for now is to get into small groups of four or five with some creators you don't know, and just list three random things about yourself. Sound good? OK, good, now go!"

 G _Oreat,_ Alec thinks. _The first day of high school all over again._ He had never been the warm and friendly type, a serious stony expression stuck on his face when introduced to strangers. People are different than video cameras, he must say. 

He gets up and looks over at Izzy, already storming off towards some helpless strangers. Alec scans the room for anyone who has space for him when all of a sudden a light touch to his shoulder causes him to turn. In front of him is a small, fierce-looking girl with straight black hair and even darker eyes wearing one of those black choker things, fingerless gloves, and a shirt that says 'Bite Me' in blood red.

"Hey, I'm Lily, wanna learn random shit about each other?" Alec sort of likes her already.

"Sure." He smiles.

"May I join?" A boy with white hair comes up and asks politely. He's dressed quite fancily, pressed light blue shirt, khakis and matching Vans, and his smile oozes friendliness. "My name is Jem."

"Of course. I'm Alec," he responds, sticking a hand out to shake, which Jem takes firmly. Alec feels stupid for forgetting how outgoing and friendly most YouTubers were, and that they were here because they all liked the same thing, so why shouldn't they be friends? There is  _nothing_ to worry about.

The three of them each grab a chair and arrange them in a circle, getting ready to start the activity.

"So, um, should we..." Alec starts but is interrupted by a strangely familiar silky voice from behind him.

"Is there room for one more?"

Alec turns his head quickly, seeing that behind him stands Magnus Bane, looking as glittery and magnificent as ever, although now Alec thinks of it, the camera dos not do his prominent looks justice. Alec hadn't had time to watch his videos lately, but he hadn't forgotten those piercing eyes that were looking at him right now.

"Hey, I think I know you from somewhere..." Jem says sarcastically, making Magnus laugh and look at his friend.

"Yes, well I know pretty much everyone here, Jem." His eyes go back to Alec's and he winks. "Except for this lovely thing."

"W-wha-I-uh, me?" he somehow stutters out, feeling a blush spread over his entire face. Magnus Bane could not be calling  _him_ lovely, he could; however, be making him feel like a stupid stuttery teenager again.  _Get it together man,_ he thinks to himself.

Magnus laughs. "Yes, you, darling. I'm Magnus," he says, dragging a chair from beside him next to Alec. Alec suppresses the urge to say that he knows. Was it creepy to look up to a guy who was hitting on you? Probably.

"Uh, Alec. I'm Alec." Magnus grins. A cough from elsewhere in the group tears his eyes away from the flustered boy. Lily is staring at them with an expectant 'back to business' look.

"So, Magnus, Alec, Jem. I'm Lily Chen, or 'lilvamp'. I started YouTube as a creepy goth teenager doing DIY hair dyes and such and random vlogs of myself ranting. I have been told that I'm a good leader and very scary, whether they're linked I don't care. And, uh, I like playing the piano."

"Oh, piano! I'd love to hear you sometime," Jem smiles. "I'm Jem, I started YouTube with my roommate Will when we were 19. It started as a joint channel but eventually we both had our own due to popular demand, so now I mostly do vlogs and challenges with him. I have a cat named Church and I play the violin."

"The Chairman would so beat Church in a cat fight," Magnus says. Jem rolls his eyes fondly, and Magnus takes the reigns.

"I'm Magnus, or 'baneofyourexistence', and I started YouTube almost four years ago to show off my makeup skills and do some challenges with friends. I love glitter and cats, and I'm bisexual with a preference for dark hair and hazel eyes," he says with a wink towards Alec. Alec blushes and looks away, pretty much speechless in the face of Magnus' casual flirting.

"Excuse my friend, he's very intense all the time," says Jem, catching Alec's eye. Alec smiles uneasily.

"I am not! I-"

"You kind of are, dude," Lily interjects with a shrug. Magnus huffs, but they can all tell he's holding back a smile. Alec hears him murmur 'just jealous' from beside him and holds back his own smile.

"Alec; I believe it's your turn," Jem says.

"Uh, o-okay. I'm Alec, er, I started YouTube in high school three years ago with my siblings after being inspired by...another YouTuber. Uhm, I like-" Alec's introduction is cut short by Maia's voice booming through the conference room.

"Okay, I hope everyone got to properly introduce themselves because we're almost out of time. We just have a few things to explain about schedules and ground rules before we release you for dinner..."

She goes on to talk about when and where talks and workshops and various small competitions would be taking place during the next two days, and altogether it sounds like a lot of fun to Alec, reviving his previous excitement. He almost doesn't notice the eyes on him.

Once Maia finishes up, telling them about various local restaraunts they can eat at, they are dismissed for the night. Alec gets up, nodding a polite goodbye to his fellow group members, when he feels a hand tap his shoulder. Magnus stands next to him, eyes softer and less intense than they had been before, but that telltale smile still bright on his glittery face.

"Alec, you never got to tell us what you liked." At this point, most people are already up and getting out of there, so Alec just shrugs.

"Oh, well, uh, it doesn't really matter...just an ice breaker thing."

"Of course it matters! You seem like a very interesting guy, that whole mysterious brooding thing and all. Let me take you-" Magnus' proposition is interrupted by a wild Izzy running up to her brother.

"Alec! Jace and I were thinking about going to that Ethiopian place for dinn-" she stops suddenly and smiles when she sees the man in front of her brother.

"Hi! I'm Izzy, Alec's sister."

"Oh, well hi Izzy, I'm..."

"Magnus Bane," she stops to look at Alec amusedly. "I know. Where do you think I got all these fabulous makeup techniques from?" Magnus laughs.

"Why thank you, dear. I try my hardest to look this good every day, so it's good to know people benefit from it." Izzy grins fondly, continuing to talk about various makeup brands and other things Alec doesn't understand. Alec can tell they'd be fast friends. He pretty much blanks out for the rest of their conversation, mostly distracted by the thought of food, when he catches them talking about dinner plans.

"Well, my brother Jace and I were about to go get dinner with Alec over here at a local Ethiopian place, if you'd like to come?"

"W-what?" Alec suddenly interjects. He catches a gleam in Magnus' eyes that tells him the man loves a challenge.

"I'd love to...if that's okay?" Magnus says, eyes locked on Alec's.

Alec find it unfair how enchanting the YouTuber's eyes are. He finds himself nodding without his own accordance.

"Great!" Izzy says, grinning mischievously.

* * *

On the way to dinner, Alec tries keeping in line with Izzy and Jace, the slowest walkers in the world; but finds himself walking silently ahead with Magnus about 5 minutes into the walk. He does keep an eye on them, though. He can tell they're plotting something, and wonders what it could be.

"So, what _do_ you like, Alec?" Magnus asks, snapping Alec out of his mental panic.

"W-what?" 

"You never got to tell the group what you liked, and I'm genuinely interested."

"Oh. Right. Uh, well..." he trails off with a rub to the back of his neck.

"C'mon Alec, I don't bite. Unless requested, of course." Alec smiles despite the light blush on his face.

"Well, I-" he stops when he hears a gasp from behind them.

"Oh no! Lydia just texted me saying Clary and her are locked out of their hotel rooms! I'm so sorry guys, but Izzy and I have to run!" Jace says.

Now, Alec had lived to see each and every creative lie of theirs when they were kids. Like, whenever their parents asked where they had been all night, and they said studying with friends when Alec knew they had been at a party. He knew what a lying Jace and Izzy looked like, and this was definitely it. Jace's furrowed brow and set frown, that 'o' shape of Izzy's red lips that was almost a comical shock. He gives them a challenging look.

"Can't they just ask a staff member to let them in?"

"They don't have their ID on them, the hotel staff might think they're just trying to break in." She says, not missing a beat.  _Well rehearsed, Iz,_  Alec thinks.

"So _both_ of them are locked out of _both_ their rooms and _both_ of them left any sort of ID in their separate rooms? How did that happen?"

"Well, you know Clary, she was probably just excited to go swim in the pool and wanted some company. Both she and Lydia are pretty forgetful sometimes." Izzy sighs convincingly.

"Mhmmm," he squints his eyes in suspicion. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you implying that I, the good, honest Isabelle Lightwood, am lying to you? In front of a new friend? How dare you!" she says, clutching her heart dramatically. "We have to run, but you guys go ahead, we'll just order room service or something. After we get this situation under control, of course." They walk away together, and Alec swears he can see their dark retreating sihlouettes give each other a small high five.

Alec can't help but think that maybe if this wasn't his first date in years maybe his siblings wouldn't be so invested in his love life.

When they leave, Alec hears Magnus snort.

"She's quite the delight, that one." Alec rolls his eyes fondly.

"Try living with her for sixteen years." Magnus laughs again and they walk in comfortable silence for a bit.

"So, what about those likes of yours  _Alexander_?" Magnus asks with a purr, sending a shiver up Alec's spine. The only people who call him by his full name are his family, and that's only when he is in trouble. Something about the way Magnus says it is...different.

"Alec?" Magnus asks again, grinning smugly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just, uh, don't really know where to start...a lot of my time is taken up by YouTube, so I guess I'd have to start with that."

Magnus nods understandingly. "I get that. The time it takes for me to come up with something to put in a video, then editing; which I haven't completely gotten the hang of yet surprisingly, barely leaves time for much else. I try to make time, but I enjoy doing it, and the response it gets by everyone who helped get me to where I am. Where would we be without those subscribers, huh?"

Alec nods and smiles as he hears the same passion in Magnus' voice from the first video he'd ever watched of his. Inside that lovely glamorous personality of his was a heart filled with passion and creativity that Alec really admired.

Magnus glances at Alec as they near the restaurant. "So what else do you like?"

"Uh, I love cows. Especially the ones at the local Zoo," he says, then kind of regrets it. What kind of interest is that?

"Ah, yes, they are quite adorable, but I must say I myself find them kind of intimidating." Alec gives a short, loud laugh.

"What? How?"

"They just stand there, staring at you saying 'I provide dairy products for all humans, show respect' with those big eyes in such a condescending way," he says, and Alec can't tell if he's being serious or not.

"You're ridiculous," Alec states. They stop outside the door to the restaurant as Magnus responds, endeared as ever.

"Maybe, but it's kind of my job, darling," and he opens the door for Alec.

They stop chatting when a woman comes up to them asking if they would like a table for two, Magnus nods and they follow her to a table next to a window at the front of the restaurant. On the short walk there, Alec changes from cool and collected, to complete internal freakout. Table for two? Is this a date? With Magnus Bane? Why the hell didn't he offer to help Izzy and Jace with Clary and Lydia? How in god's name had he even gotten into this situation? How could he get out of it? One thing he knew for certain, it wasn't going to end well. No way in hell would he just casually start dating his very attractive YouTube inspiration: there was a catch.

They take a seat across from each other, and his thoughts must be projecting from his body somehow, because Magnus looks at him kindly.

"Alec, is everything alright?"

"W-uh, yeah...it's just...why are you so interested in... _me_?" Magnus looks at him dubiously, then smiles.

"Is it that strange to you that someone finds you attractive and interesting, Alexander? Because that's exactly why." Alec looks away shyly. "And that."

"What?"

"Why I find you interesting. You're a YouTuber, who broadcasts to millions of people probably every week, but you're so adorably shy and guarded in front of one person," he says.

"Well...it's different. I was shy when I did videos by myself at first, but then I realized that...people who subscribe to my channel are watching because they want to see and hear what I'm doing. So after a while, it just felt like talking to a bunch of friends. With strangers..." he trails off to glance at Magnus, who is looking at him intently, nodding for him to go on. "I-I don't really know what they want..."

"I want to get to know you," he says, and that intensity from earlier is back and Alec's heart skips a beat. "So. What kind of videos do you do? Are you a gamer, or a vlogger, or..."

"Uh, kind of a mix. Recently, vlogs, but I do a couple challenges with my friends every so often, and video games with my younger brother Max. I do Izzy's makeup as a series, even though I haven't gotten any better at it." Magnus laughs. A waiter comes by to ask if they'd like any drinks, Alec's about to say water when Magnus asks for two glasses of wine. That boomerang of nerves Alec had just gotten rid of? It just came back to hit him in the face.

"That's cool," Magnus says. "How many siblings do you have? Are they all famous YouTubers?"

Alec lets out a stuttery laugh. "No, I have three, two of which you just met. The other is a middle schooler who has more interest in graphic design and art than YouTube. He actually helps me edit videos sometimes, the little computer whiz. But, uh, what about you?"

Alec had watched quite a few of Magnus' videos, but from the few collaborations he had briefly seen, he noticed that whenever Magnus had another person in a video it was always a friend or another YouTuber, never a family member. He was actually curious.

"Oh, no. I sort of always wished I had a younger sibling to influence, but alas. I do have some very close friends I would consider as good as siblings, though." Alec can tell how fond he is of them just by his face as he mentions them. Magnus really held his emotions out in the open for people to see. It makes Alec feel at ease knowing this.

"Are they YouTubers?" Alec asks.

"One of them, her name's Tessa. The two others are a nurse and a teacher."

Magnus is interrupted by the same waiter setting their glasses of wine down, then taking his pen and notepad out, asking if they are ready to order. Alec almost forgot they were out at a restaurant and were supposed to be browsing through the menu. Magnus looks just as surprised but quickly composes himself.

"Ah, yes, I'll have the yebeg alecha please." The waiter nods and scribbles it down on the pad. He looks at Alec, who picks the first thing he see's that looks safe. He's not very familiar with Ethiopian food, so he hopes for the best.

"Uh, the kitfo, please." The waiter takes their menus and leaves with a 'just a minute'.

"So what made you start YouTube?" Magnus asks, taking a sip of his wine.

"W-what?" Alec asks, eyes wide. He doesn't really want to tell Magnus why he started YouTube because he doesn't really feel like being a creep on his first date in ages, but he's not the best at lying. Is it really that big a deal? Magnus quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, right. Well, I watched this YouTuber who made me think that YouTube was more than just meaningless entertainment, but that it could make people happy, so I wanted to do that too." Magnus smiles at Alec's obvious adoration for this YouTuber.

"Do I know this YouTuber?" Alec almost laughs with all the irony in the world.

"Oh, uh, no, I-I mean, I don't...probably not," he stutters out. _Smooth_.

"O-kay...well I started because I felt like I was bursting with ideas, and I had the time and the money for the equipment, plus my friends thought I was born for it. So, here we are."

"You are. Born for it, I mean. You have that kind of outgoing, friendly personality people like." Alec says rather unwillingly. He blushes as Magnus smiles brightly.

"Do you like it, Alexander?"

"W-what? Oh, uhm, I-"

The waiter comes with their food and never has Alec wanted to thank anyone so much in his life. This was all becoming too much for the shy YouTuber. He pretty much stuffs the food in his mouth to avoid the question, but finds that he had actually been starving. The whole meal actually goes by quickly, without much talking between the hungry YouTubers, and soon enough they're on their way back to the hotel talking easily back and forth.

"I wonder what they have in store for us tomorrow," Magnus says.

"Maia mentioned a couple interesting things, but I think they're putting up specific schedules with stuff for everyone in the lobby later, so we'll see."

"Well," Magnus says as they open the hotel door and enter the lobby. "I sincerely hope to see you around, then, Alexander."

"Y-yeah. You too, Magnus. Uhm...goodnight," he says with a small wave. He starts making his way towards the elevator, looking back once before tripping over his own feet. His arms flail wildly before he catches himself instead of falling flat on his face. He feels the blush go all the way down his neck but doesn't look back, hoping the man missed it. Little does he know that Magnus is grinning like a giddy child. The shy boy literally just fell for him.

* * *

 

Alec steps out of the elevator, fully intent with the idea of collapsing onto his bed and falling into a deep, much-needed sleep. But of course, Izzy is waiting outside of his room door in her pink dagger pajamas, and once he catches sight of her, it's already too late.

"Alec! Oh my god, how was it? Tell me everything!" she nearly shrieks.

"The restaurant was lovely, and the food was delicious," he says with a weak smile. She rolls her eyes in pure frustration.

"Shut up, how was dinner with _Magnus?_ " 

"Fine. How are Clary and Lydia?"

"What?" she asks, looking confused for a bit. "Oh, right. They're great. Turns out it was all just a big misunderstanding, they had they're keys the whole time!"

Alec glares at her but is actually very grateful for his sister's antics. He really enjoyed spending time alone with Magnus. Not that he'd let her know that, though.

"Now, come on big brother. Spill."

"I'm too tired for this, Izzy," he says, reaching around her to open his door. "Ask me again some other time."

"What are you, a frikin' eightball? C'mon, I'm your sister, you're supposed to tell me these things!" she says, and he can tell she's resisting the urge to stomp her foot in frustration.

"Maybe later. Goodnight," he says, moving quickly into his room.

The last thing he see's before closing the door is Izzy frowning, so he says a loud 'love you' through his closed door, hoping she hears him.

One thing he doesn't feel like doing is vlogging right now, but he persuades himself by saying he owes it to the people that got him here. He switches on his camera and mentally promises himself he'll only be a minute.

"Hey, guys! So I just got back to my hotel room from the first night of the Summit, and god was it long. Not really in a bad way, in a very good way actually," he smiles unconsciously, "I met a couple of YouTubers I didn't know of before, and they were really cool. I, uh, even went to dinner with one of them..." he scratches the back of his neck.

"So, yeah, not much else happened apart from that. The 'real fun' starts tomorrow, apparently. I'm really looking forward to it, and I'll tell you how my day was tomorrow. Well...you guys won't see it tomorrow, you won't see any of this footage until after all this is over but, yeah. You get it. Anyway, I'm going to bed now, bye!"

His head barely hits the pillow before he's out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?? Please give feedback, it's really helpful and guides future chapters a bit! Like, I might make 'real fun' mean the creation of brainwashed YouTube watchers, you never know ;)  
> I'll try and update again soon, if you want it to continue, of course! Each day at the summit is going to be a chapter, methinks, or bits of both in one, then a little more poop I have planned out in between before BOOM...the end. You'll see (*-*)  
> BYEEEE :))


	3. Strangers Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, sorry for such a long wait to anyone who actually follows this story! I feel like I owe you an explanation, so if you wish to know why it's taken so long, read on; otherwise skip it and enjoy the long chapter! :))  
> So at first I just didn't know what to write about in this chapter, then decided it'd be more of a relationship-builder-filler, then I had a friend from Canada over for a week so I just didn't have time. Then I had to have surgery on my arm which involved pretty heavy painkillers for a week afterwards and then the incapacitation of one arm, which brought slower typing with one hand for a lot of the chapter and much frustration, but I got it together eventually!  
> Title from Tarzan. Also, disclaimer: I don't really know what happens at these Summit things but hope people enjoy it anyway >.

Alec is surprised when he wakes up comfortable and well rested in his dark hotel room. He sits up groggily to look around the unfamiliar room in confusion. Where was Izzy telling him to get his ass in gear for some fun morning activities? Where was Jace pounding on his door? He finds it rather unusual, but gets up and dressed without much thought. It's quite late, the digital alarm clock reads 11:45, he supposes he probably missed a few things with the others. He makes a mental note to set an alarm for tomorrow morning tonight.

After getting ready - and making sure he puts his camera in his bookbag - Alec takes an elevator down to the main hotel floor where the dining room is and looks for his siblings among the masses of YouTubers eating lunch. As he walks, he checks his phone and sees that Izzy had texted him a few hours ago while he was sleeping, saying she and the rest of them were going out for breakfast if he wanted to join, and Clary had texted ten minutes ago saying she and a few others were having lunch in the hotel dining room. He sighs in relief: he's starving.

He spots Clary seated next to and talking animatedly with a laughing brown haired girl with light grey eyes and a bright, happy face. They, as well as Jace, Lydia, and some guy with black hair and blue eyes; are sitting at a small round table chatting and laughing as they eat. Alec finds comfort in seeing a seat saved for him between Lydia and Clary and makes his way over.

"'Morning," he says, taking a seat.

"Hey, Alec," Lydia smiles. Jace looks up from his conversation with the black haired guy.

"Hey! More like noon, man. Were you asleep that whole time? What were you up to last night?" he asks with a wink, which Alec ignores and shrugs to in response. He hadn't meant to sleep in, but Izzy had woken him early the morning before and all the flirting from dinner had been rather draining, so at least now he felt energized for the day.

"Oh, Alec!" Clary says excitedly, turning away from the friendly-looking girl to greet him. "You missed out this morning! We had breakfast at this cute little cafe down the street, then we all went to some workshop on advanced editing that Simon dragged us to, then Izzy and I went to a Pinterest bake-off!" Alec cringes at the thought of Izzy baking.

"You let Izzy near food? I thought you knew better, Fray." Clary laughs, but Alec can see the deep regret within her very soul.

"Anyway, that's where we got to meet a lot of other YouTubers, including these lovely people," she smiles at the two strangers. Alec nods at them both in what he hopes is a friendly way, and the black-haired guy gives him a short calculating look before he sticks his hand across the table to him with a smile.

"Will," he says in a thick English accent. "Pleasure." Alec shakes his hand, then a light comes on in his head.

"Herondale?" he asks with a raised brow, and Will gives a cocky smile at the recognition.

"The very same." Will Herondale's channel is the most popular and fast-growing channel on all of YouTube, there weren't many people who didn't know and love his name or his sarcastic, loving attitude. Alec who, according to Izzy, lives under a rock, had only heard of him through Izzy herself as well as through some comments telling him he and Will should collab. He seems like a nice guy so far.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Alec," he says, looking between Will and the girl.

"It's nice to put a face to the name," the girl says. Alec must look as confused as he feels, because she finds the need to clarify. "Oh, sorry, it's just Izzy and my friend Magnus mentioned you...a couple times at the bake-off." She smiles knowingly.

Alec brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck, unsure how to respond. The girl smiles at him, though, and brings a hand over to shake his hand.

"I'm Tessa, by the way. Nice to meet you, Alec." Tessa. That rings a bell. Magnus' close friend? She seemed a little (a lot) less flamboyant in a cardigan and jeans than he'd expect from a friend of Magnus', but she seems almost angelically nice, her smile completely natural, giving that vibe that she was friends with everyone.

"You too," he says, smiling back politely. Then he turns back to Clary. "Speaking of, where is Izzy?"

"She challenged Magnus' margarita making skills on our way over here -" Clary starts.

"Quite foolishly, honestly. That's Magnus' main area of expertise," Will interjects.

"- and so they went to the hotel bar and brought Jem and Raphael to judge. Simon's watching." Jace finishes for her.

"I love Izzy, but..." Clary sighs, trailing off.

"But every form of nourishment she touches is completely unedible, so Magnus will most definitely win?" Lydia asks. Jace laughs, placing an arm over her shoulder as Clary nods.

"Yep. I just hope Raphael warns Jem before they taste test..."

"One can only hope," Tessa says. They all laugh and start chatting until Alec's stomach audibly moans. He almost forgot. He gets up without interrupting anyone to go get some lunch from the buffet table before his stomach implodes.

As Alec is forking some pasta onto a plate, a shoulder bumps against his, making him turn his head. He's caught off guard by the beautiful man beside him, smiling and looking down at the variety of foods to choose from.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus says. Alec wants to respond in a smooth, non-stuttery way - he swears - but he's too busy marvelling this angle of Magnus' face. He finds himself thinking, once again, that the camera doesn't do the man justice. The makeup he's wearing does wonders for outlining his best features: his cheekbones and his wondrous eyes and his _jawline_. Did it even have to do with the makeup? He wasn't really sure, all Alec can think right now is _damn._

"How was your morning?" Magnus asks, smugly acknowledging Alec's stare but letting him off. Alec resumes shoveling various foods onto his plate as he responds.

"Oh, uh, good. Restful. Yours?"

"Fabulous! That sister of yours is quite the lady."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Alec responds, looking over at Izzy. She's sitting in his chair ranting to Clary avidly, probably complaining about how Magnus had won. "I'm guessing that you won that contest,then," he says with a smile, still watching his sister gesturing animatedly, mouth moving at a million miles an hour.

"You would guess correctly. I tried going easy on her but..."

"There's nothing you could have done, she's useless in the kitchen. Once she burned off one of Max's eyebrows trying to make toast," he reassures, turning back to the food.

Magnus lets out a loud laugh, gaining a few glances from surrounding people, which makes Alec grin because he's the source of such a lovely sound.

"No way!" Magnus says, looking at the taller man questioningly. Once he sees the grin turn to a grieved expression on Alec's face, he laughs again. "Wow, alright then, I don't feel as bad anymore. So, do you have any plans for the day?"

"Not specifically. Haven't even had the chance to look at the list of activities," he shrugs. "This is my breakfast."

"Sorry to have kept you out last night," Magnus smirks. "But I took a picture of the schedule on my phone if you want to see it back at the table?"

Alec looks down at his plate, deciding it's full enough before he nods, turning around and heading back towards the table with Magnus beside him.

Upon Izzy's arrival, they had to make more room around the already small table, so while Alec and Magnus had gone to get lunch, Izzy had rearranged the seating arrangements. Now instead of Alec being between Clary and Lydia, three chairs had been added, Izzy beside Clary, and two empty ones cramped together beside her. Alec gives Izzy that knowing glare only siblings understand, and she grins.

"Hey, big bro! Come on, sit down, we have a day to plan!"

Once they both sit down, shoulder to shoulder, Magnus opens up his phone and hands it to him, leaning a leg against his. Alec tenses at the contact, and basically glares down at the phone in a feeble attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.

On the list for the day, there are three columns for numerous types of activities at differents times, so many that Alec has to zoom in to see exactly what each thing says. The first column for after lunch is of fun group challenge activities most YouTubers are probably familiar with, like the 7-second challenge, the Disney challenge; Innuendo Bingo, and Bean Boozled. The second column has a couple stupid random games and contests like Simon Says, Karaoke, and various trivia and cooking contests. The last column includes tons of different conferences and workshops, the most eye-catching to Alec on time management, and LGBTQ+ representation in the YouTube community. 

"The amount of stuff they have us doing is ridiculous, I feel like I'm at camp," Izzy says. "I love it."

Alec nods off-handedly, thinking of what he wants to do. "What were you guys planning on doing?"

"Well, most of us were thinking about doing one of the group challenge things, if that's cool with everybody?" Everyone around the table nods enthusiastically before Izzy continues, turning back to Alec. "Then Clary and I were thinking about going to that LGBT+ conference-"

"Oh, I had planned on attending that as well!" Magnus says with a smile.

"Great! I'd love to learn how to represent our community more through my channel. Alec, you down with that?" Izzy asks, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Yeah. Sure, sounds perfect," he says with a smile.

* * *

They end up going to the Disney challenge altogether: Alec, Jace, Lydia, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Raphael, Will, Jem, Tessa, and Magnus; and Alec has so much fun.

When they had all decided to go after finishing breakfast, Alec sort of believed Magnus would be distracted by his own friends or Alec's sister, and that last night didn't mean as much to Magnus as it did to him, so he should keep his respective distance. He was pleasantly surprised when the glittery man fell into step between him and Lydia on the short walk to the activity.

"You don't know this about me, Alexander, but I am a master of all things Disney," he smiles playfully up at Alec, who laughs somewhat maniacally.

"Well, Izzy has forced me to watch every Disney movie ever made with her, so I'm not too bad myself." Magnus' smile grows mischievous, his eyes glimmering excitedly.

"I love a challenge," he says, brushing their hands together as they walk. Alec gives a stuttery laugh and brings the hand between them up to brush through his hair. Luckily for him, they make it to the challenge's room before he has the chance to say something stupid and/or completely unsmooth. They all sit down at a table nearby.

The people hosting explain the changes they made to the challenge to suit larger groups better, playing the songs from speakers and giving everyone in the various groups whiteboards to make their guesses on before revealing so that everyone who's right in the group gets a point. Alec films some of what they do for his Summit vlog; he even catches Magnus staring at him as he hums along to a song from Tarzan, then look away and smile, murmuring something about him being a distraction. Alec swears he can see a slight red tint in his cheeks and swears to himself he'll make that happen again.

As it turns out, most people in their group are Disney fanatics, everyone aside from Raphael and Lydia really, so in the end there's a sudden death round between all but them, with a song from one of those obscure old Disney movies. Both Alec and Magnus get it, cheering happily together as they win nothing but Disney pride and the shared memory.

Afterwards, when all finish groaning about being off their Disney game and Izzy stops looking between Alec and Magnus like she knows something they're hiding; Alec, Magnus, Clary, and Izzy part ways with the others to go to the conference together, leaving them to their own devices.

The conference is very enlightening, an hour filled with helpful advice and a riveting presentation by a few YouTubers who are publicly out on their channels. Alec finds them to be very inspiring, talking about LGBT+ under-representation in the general media and giving plenty of tips about getting around hate and demonstrating sexuality in a positive social light. By the end of the hour-long conference, Alec feels rejuvenated and insanely peppy. And his friends seem to feel the same way.

"That was amazing! I feel like I could do anything right now!" Clary pretty much yells, skipping backwards down the hallway in front of them, curly red hair bouncing up and down with every jump. "So whatta you wanna do now?"

Alec smiles at how childish she sounds and looks.

"Calm down, biscuit, we just left." Magnus laughs. "It was very eye-opening, though, I feel like I learned a lot from just sitting down and listening," he says, taking out his phone to check what else was going on.

Alec nods. "Yeah, those YouTubers were really something else."

"Yep, their channels are-" Izzy starts, before being interrupted by her ringing phone. Magnus turns to Alec as Izzy slows down and starts talking to whoever is on the other end, Clary still skipping ahead.

"Oh, Alexander. I've been meaning to ask you something. After dinner last night, I got back to my room and realized I had somehow forgotten to ask for your number. I have your sisters, so this feels like some sort of injustice."

Alec almost trips again, a blush rising to most of his pale face. "W-what? Why do you want it?!"

Magnus chuckles at his naivety, shaking his head in disbelief. "Because I'd love to text you whenever I want, maybe set up a date sometime...if that's what you'd want, of course." 

Alec stutters out nonsense until he sees Magnus' face fall, confusing Alec's nervousness for discontent. Alec shakes his head slightly, gathering his thoughts.

"I-I'd love that." He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to the now grinning Magnus, who hands his phone over too. Once Magnus finishes typing, he sticks the phone out and takes a selfie, then hands it back to Alec with a warm smile. Alec looks down to see Magnus' winking face as the contact icon and smiles softly. As he is doing this, he hears the click of a phone's camera and turns his head to see Magnus smiling teasingly.

"You didn't take your picture, darling," he winks. Alec gives another bashful smile, turning his head down to look at his feet shyly.

As Izzy finishes up on the phone, Magnus' phone beeps. Clary turns back towards them expectantly, as if she had been waiting for Alec and Magnus to stop speaking to join them.

"So what's up?" she asks Izzy, who skips up to her girlfriend to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"It was Jace, they're going to that karaoke thing and wanted to know if we wanted to meet them there?"

"Sure," Alec and Clary say in unison. Magnus' attention comes away from his phone to catch the gist of the conversation. He casts a quick glance at Alec before speaking.

"I'd love to, but Tessa is at one of those trivia games and they need another player to make a team. Maybe we can meet up again later," he says.

"Sure, they have some night activities - many involving alcohol - we can meet up for later," Izzy grins.

Magnus nods then turns his focus back on Alec. "I'll text you later." He winks, turning on his heel and making his way down a different hall, but not before he catches a glimpse of the forming blush on the taller YouTuber.

Alec watches him walk away, really appreciating the man's choice of pants until an elbow nudging at his side brings his eyes elsewhere. Clary is standing there, grinning at him knowingly, and he can't help but frown down at her.

"What?" He snaps.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing a little observing." Somehow, her smile grows more sly, and Alec is caught between blushing and punching her in the face.

"Shut up, Fray," he dismisses, taking out his phone instead. She just laughs, resting an arm around Izzy's waist.

"So, big brother...Magnus and I got to talking earlier..." Izzy says as they walk. Alec is immediately thinking terrible thoughts that are close to giving him a headache. How many embarrassing stories and personal information could she possibly have told him? Did she tell him his big secret?

"And?" he asks in an attempt to sound nonchalant. Izzy giggles mercilessly.

"I can't believe you haven't told him he's your _inspiration_."

"He's not my _inspiration_ , Iz, I just watched him and wanted to do what he did. Besides, he doesn't need to know I already knew him, it'd be creepy," he says. He tries imagining telling Magnus of his influence over his own channel and cannot see a single positive outcome.

"Do you ever plan on telling him?" Clary asks with a nudge to his side.

"Why would I?" he shrugs.  It's not like it matters, we probably won't ever see each other outside of here ever again anyway." Alec doesn't even look sad as he says it because he knows that will probably be the case and just wants them off his back. Sure, the guy was flirting with him a little, but a beautiful YouTuber like Magnus probably had enough on his plate without having any time for shy, flustered guys like himself. So he looks over confusedly when he hears Izzy let out a short laugh.

"He lives in Brooklyn, Alec, and I told him we're local so there is no chance in hell you won't see him after this Summit. Besides, it's not like he isn't completely interested in you. You two have basically been staring at each other all day, big bro," Izzy says with a roll of her brown eyes. Alec glares at her, deciding to ignore the heat he feels spreading to his cheeks.

"I-I-you don't-" He starts, but is interrupted by a loud wailing audible from outside the open doors down the hallway. They give each other curious looks before walking the rest of the way wordlessly and peering in. In what is probably a large conference room under regular circumstances, is now filled with rows of chairs crowded with people facing the front of the room, beers in hand, where a projector shows the lyrics of 'Sexy and I Know It' on a giant screen. Standing in front of the screen is Jace and Will, belting the lyrics out and dancing 'sexily' as the crowd cheers along. Alec rolls his eyes and beside him, Izzy and Clary start laughing their heads off.

Alec suddenly has the mind to film this special event, not on his vlogging camera but on his phone where he could hold it against his clearly drunken brother with a tap of the screen when he next needed to. Although he doubts Jace would mind at all. Izzy and Clary both take out their phones as well, giggling continuously.

"This is so going on My Story," Izzy says, maniacal intent clear.

When the men finish up their duet, Alec and the girls follow them to where Simon and Lydia are seated, patting the arriving singers on the back fondly. They see the approaching group and smile, both clearly way more sober than the others. Once they get close enough, Lydia gets up to greet them, hugging Alec and giving him a pained look.

"Simon talked them into it," she says. Alec laughs.

"Well, it was quite-"

"Sexy! Right, Lyd?" Jace asks, collapsing down on the empty chair next to hers.

"Sure, honey, as long as that was the last one," she chuckles. Jace frowns.

"But Alec just got here! We have to sing together!" he yells unnecessarily loud over the new singers. Alec's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously.

"Oh no we don't, I'm just watching." Will frowns at him.

"Come on, it's fun! At least sing with your sister!" Will says, sounding substantially less drunk than Jace. Suddenly, Izzy gasps and zooms off in the direction of the lyric projector table. Alec lets a big sigh out, though it does little to convey how he actually feels at the thought of getting up and singing in front of a bunch of strangers.

When Izzy comes back, she has two beers in hand and is nearly bouncing with excitement.

"We're after the next people, Alec," she says, handing a beer to Clary. He frowns pointedly at her and plops down in an empty chair beside Simon, accepting his fate.

"Don't worry, man, we won't film you," Simon jokes, patting him on the knee. Alec just looks at him unamusedly.

The two people before them do some silly group classics, most of the crowd singing along with them, so Alec feels less nervous but still hesitant. His singing voice isn't terrible, but he'd rather do this exclusively with his group of friends, and even then he wouldn't normally volunteer. But he and Izzy are next and his sister's hands are pulling him up, guiding him towards the front of the room.

The title for the song pops up and the music intro starts, and Alec holds back a groan when he recognizes the overplayed song and Izzy starts singing.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman?..._ "

* * *

"That was awesome," Simon says. "I'm a better singer than I thought." They're all crowding out of the room, half of then rather tipsy, all of them drained from the day's events.

"You're alright. Hardly comparable to me, though," Will quips, making Izzy snort.

"You were both awful!" The two feign shock but laugh it off, shoving Izzy from both sides.

From beside Alec, Clary pipes up. "Anyone hungry?" The other five make delighted sounds of approval, already altering their path to exit the building, but Alec thinks of going out and internally groans. He loves his friends, and has been having so much fun, but Alec is the type of guy who feels the need to do at least one thing productive in his day, seeing as most of his days were filled with filming, editing, and uploading videos. And he's pretty tired.

"I'm alright," he says, slowing down when they come close to the elevators. "I might actually just order in and get some work done upstairs."

"Alright, I'll text you if we end up doing something else after dinner," Izzy says and stops to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight, big bro."

"Night everyone," he gives a wave and is off.

When he gets to his room, he takes a quick shower, puts on some sweatpants and one of his many black shirts; and sits on his bed, taking out his phone. As a YouTuber, it's pretty much mandatory to have an account on every social media account. Well, at least, according to Izzy. Since he started his channel, he has been answering as many comments as possible on videos, photos, tweets, etcetera on all of his social medias so his that subscribers feel like they're more of a community that is acknowledged. It's something he takes pride in when noticed and makes him feel fulfilled when he gets a lot answered. Lately, it has been harder for him, so it's a relief to finally have some time to do it.

After about twenty minutes of answering lovely comment after lovely comment, Alec's phone dings with a message. He double-takes when he sees the name that pops up.

 _Magnus ;) [9:45]:_ _Dinner? xx_

He had almost forgotten about eating. Thinking about it makes his stomach rumble, and he looks over at the room service menu next to him on his bedside table in earnest. He really doesn't feel like leaving now that he's comfortable and still making progress with his comments...but Magnus Bane. Staring at the message with the two x's really wasn't helping his decision, but after a battle in his brain, he chooses what he knows he should do.

_Alec [9:48]: In for the night, was thinking about just ordering room service tonight...would love to tomorrow??_

Alec watches his phone anxiously as those three dots appear and disappear every so often for a few minutes. He doesn't want to seem like he doesn't want to have dinner with the amazing man - because he does - he just hopes that wasn't his one chance and Magnus is now typing up a storm of 'I don't need this' and 'who needs you' s. When he does get an answer, it's twice as distressing and much more unexpected.

_Magnus ;) [9:52]: I could..come up to your room and join you? If you'd like?_

 Alec stares down at the message, biting his lip pensively. He then looks around. It's not a very spacious room. His single bed sits in the middle of the room with two bedside tables on either side, there's one armchair in the far corner next to the window, a desk with a wheely chair and a TV mounted over it, and a cabinet of drawers. There was, of course, the built-in wardrobe and bathroom, but it wasn't like they would eat in there. He looks back down at the message, but really doesn't know if he's comfortable and seriously cannot think of what to say. He ends up typing his mind.

_Alec [8:57]: Umm..._

He almost immediately gets a response.

_Magnus ;) [9:57]: I'd completely understand if that's too much for you, Alexander. Any other time is perfect for me._

He doesn't know what it is about the message, or maybe it's the intoxicating thought of having a guy in his room, but he suddenly feels compelled to just say yes. He somehow knows Magnus wouldn't try anything without his own consent, and heaven knows he would give full consent if anything did happen. But that's what he's afraid of. But it's also what makes him say yes.

_Alec [8:58]: Actually, come on up, I'd love some company :) room 408_

There are a lot of 'are you sure' s on Magnus' end, assuring Alec that he is as good of a guy as he suspected, before he actually agrees. Alec waits patiently on his bed, a giant smile stuck on his face as he resumes his comment spree, probably answering a few a bit more cheerily than usual, until he hears a knock on the door a couple moments later.

He makes his way to the door, picking up a service menu on his way over, and opens it without looking to see who it is. Magnus stands on the other side, his usual flamboyant attire and glamorous makeup that makes Alec catch his breath. The smaller man looks Alec up and down appreciatively before catching his eyes and greeting him.

"Alexander," he purrs. Alec curses the perfect way in which he says his name, where it makes a blush instantly rise in his cheeks and renders his mind useless.

"Magnus," he manages to get out, stepping back to let the other in. Magnus steps in and closes the door behind him. There's a silence thick in the air as the two just look at each other, but Alec,of course, snaps out of it first; holding out the menu.

"Hungry?" Magnus looks at it absently, smile still evident on his face, then nods as if food is the last thing on his mind. After he takes the menu, Alec walks back to sit on the end of his bed, then almost immediately regrets it. Previous worries come flooding back. Why couldn't there be a nice spacious couch in his room?

Magnus surprises him when he takes a seat at the desk chair across from him without so much as a wink.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really craving a burger right now," Magnus says, reaching a hand out to pass the menu back to Alec. He gives a happy sigh.

"Sounds great."

Alec picks up the room phone and dials for room service, ordering two burgers and some wine. This was a date after all. When he finishes up he turns back to Magnus with a shy smile which is answered with a kind look and a reassurance he feels he really needs.

"I'm glad I get to spend the end of a good day on a date with you, Alexander," he says with a tired sigh. Alec doesn't even attempt to hide his blush. "So how was that karaoke thing?" Magnus asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Ugh," he gives a disgusted look. "Izzy made me sing with her." Magnus laughs.

"Aw, what did you sing?" Alec scrunches up his face in disdain.

"That god-forsaken snowman song." Magnus lets out a bark o laughter before deadpanning, face blank.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about...care to sing a few lines for me?" he grins teasingly.

"Like hell!" Alec laughs.

"Well, I tried," he shrugs. "But I'm so sad I missed that! Please tell me one of your friends filmed it?"

"They'd better hope not." He frowns. If Izzy somehow gets her paws on a video of them singing, she'd show it to Magnus without a second thought, and he'd never hear the end of it from either of them. Magnus smirks mischievously. 

"Well then, maybe you could give me a private show sometime." Alec feels not just face, but his entire body go up in flames, and is starting to think Magnus is doing this just to see him squirm, when there's a knock on the door. He pretty much jumps up from the bed and speed walks to the door, opening it swiftly.

"Room service," a nice looking woman in all black and a white apron says. Her face changes to concern when she sees Alec's state of discomfort. "Sir, are you alright?"

Alec blushes some more. "W-yeah, I'm fine, thank you." He steps back to let her bring in the dinner cart with a short smile. She rolls it as far as the bed before smiling at Magnus in greeting, then turns back to Alec, who already has some money out.

"Oh no, Alec, I'm paying." Magnus stands, taking his wallet out of his tight pants.

"No, Magnus it's fine, I insisted eating in."

"Alexander, I asked you out, I pay," Magnus says firmly, but with a kind smile. The hotel girl just kind of shuffles in place, looking kind of uncomfortable, so Alec lets it go, nodding at Magnus. The girl is out with a thank you and a goodbye, and then they are alone again.

They stand side by side at the cart. While Magnus pours the whine, Alec hands a plate to him, then takes his own and the glass Magnus poured and sits back down on his bed, setting his plate on his lap. Magnus remains standing, looking at Alec calculatingly. Alec wishes to know what he's thinking.

"What?" he asks, brow furrowed. Magnus seems to snap out of a daze, his regular smile returning with ease. He sits back down on the wheely chair, but the chair rolls back too far, causing him to hit the desk behind him and almost spill his wine. Alec speaks before he thinks.

"Come sit over here, it's safer," he chuckles. And Magnus does, taking the invitation happily. So they sit cross-legged across from each other on Alec's rather large hotel room single bed and eat, talking between mouthfuls of food. And Alec still can't believe he is alone in a hotel room with Magnus Bane.

It's getting late by the time all the wine if finished and their food is long gone. But neither wish to go. Alec lets out a yawn, which makes Alec give him another look, head tilted like a cat's.

"Want to watch something?" Magnus almost whispers. Alec finds himself nodding absently, but neither move for a minute, just staring at each other rather intensely. But Magnus does crawl across the bed to grab the remote from the bedside table to turn on the TV, then sits back against the headboard.

Alec, having too much of a good time to care at this point, sits down beside him. Between looking absently at whatever they are watching and glancing at the amazing man next to him, over time Alec leans against Magnus. Then Magnus leans into him. And then they've both caught each other looking at the other and can't stop now their eyes have locked.

Alec is sure it's him that leans down to catch Magnus' lips. He's sure because in the seconds before he's panicking and smiling and slowly closing his eyes and so unsure of himself yet so sure of what he wants. Which is to kiss Magnus. To kiss him before Magnus gets the chance to do it first.

It starts off slowly, like dipping a toe in the water before diving in head first. In those first few moments of slow testing, all Alec can think is how soft Magnus' lips are. But then Magnus' tongue teases open his lips, and his mind explodes in blinding colours he's never known before. He doesn't even try to think past anything other than Magnus.

He also finds that every sense is heightened. He feels Magnus' speeding heartbeat in his chest where his hands now rest, can hear the soft gasps Magnus makes between each kiss that sets his skin tingling pleasantly. He almost groans when Magnus pulls away.

"Just to clarify, I've been waiting to kiss you since yesterday," Magnus grins. Despite himself, Alec blushes, but is determined to sound confident at least once today.

"I kissed you. Now let me do it again." He lays down and pulls the laughing Magnus up so that he's leaning over him, chest half on top of his as they kiss again and again, stopping only to breath when absolutely necessary. That is, of course, until Magnus pulls away yet again.

"I'd really love to do this till the sun rises, but you, Alexander, are a very warm, comfortable person and I will fall asleep and drool on you or something," he winks.

"So?" Alec says, feeling an unfamiliar drunkenness from merely kissing Magnus. He leans up to catch Magnus lips back in his. Magnus gets a little lost in it again but manages to stop again with a disapproving look.

"This is what I was talking about earlier with the distractions, Alexander..."

"Well then, stop calling me that," he smirks.

Magnus hums, like he's storing the information away for later. "I'll keep that in mind." He stands up from the bed and walks towards the door, looking back to see Alec following closely behind. He makes it out the door before turning back again, this time to initiate their first of what he hopes will be many goodnight kisses. Or make outs, in this case.

As they break apart, Magnus laughs loudly. "What are you doing to me, Alexander?"

Alec smiles shyly, unsure how to answer because Magnus is making him just as much of a mess.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

"See you tomorrow, darling." Magnus smiles, then turns to walk down the hall to his own room. The way Magnus says it makes it sounds like a promise, which puts all nerves Alec's ever had at ease. They could pick up where they left off tomorrow. It wasn't just a one-time thing.

He watches Magnus walk away until he turns a corner, then sighs happily. He barely registers his nightly routine, just goes through the movements of brushing his teeth and getting into proper pajamas as his thoughts lie in the events of the night. He lies in bed awake and happy, eventually startled by a buzz from his phone.

_Magnus ;) [00:02]: Goodnight Alexander xx_

Alec falls asleep with a smile stuck on his face, unaware of the fact that Magnus is doing the same just a few doors down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))) writing that scene made me smile <3 also, my eyeballs are on fire!  
> Sidenote: I feel like the Shadowhunters would love Disney movies, especially Izzy, who would force Alec to watch with her (he secretly loves it and watches them without her sometimes).  
> Again, thanks to everyone who's sticking with this story I've put so much effort into and are giving their opinions, it's really great to know what people think! And please continue letting me know your thoughts! :) Was it too long? I dunno (o.o)  
> I start school again soon, but as I said, I'm determined to finish so I will write whenever I can! Seeya next time :))


	4. Something to Believe In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day at the Summit! I finished this instead of studying cause, y'know; priorities, so it might seem kind of rushed at some points and kind of unedited, but I'll probably look it over when I have some time later this week...I hope people enjoy (especially cause of the delay)! Onwards!  
> Also, Roses+wont+bloom+without+the+soil prompted a scene towards the end that I altered a little, so props to you!

Alec gets back from his 7am run in the city streets, feeling happy and even more hyped than he had from when he woke up with the memory of Magnus' lips on his own. He loves running around the city, it gives him the opportunity to fit exercise into his busy Youtube schedule after he had to quit archery and martial arts to do it full time. It also gives him the opportunity to run into fans in the busy New York streets (quite literally).

Which is why he's so hyped. Towards the end of his run, he had been stopped by a group of teenagers who basically started screaming about how much they loved him and asked him to take a picture with all of them. Of course, he stopped, took multiple pictures with them, and chatted for a bit before they told him to enjoy the Summit and keep them posted. He laughed, assuring them he would, then ran off in the opposite direction, towards the hotel. Things like this always made Alec remember how far he'd come from the grumpy, hidden boy he'd once been, and how he was actually achieving his goal of making people happy with his entertainment. So, he felt like his day couldn't start off any better.

Of course, until it did.

As he makes his way down the hall to his hotel room, smiling faintly, he stops suddenly when he catches sight of an all too familiar glittery man walking his way. He immediately feels the familiar nerves that come with every one of their encounters, but with it a certain peacefulness that had come with getting to know the man over the past two days.

"Magnus!" he smiles warmly, catching his attention. To Alec's confusion, when Magnus catches sight of him he stops. He just stands there, mouth slightly agape, looking over every inch of slowly before Alec feels his own face heat up, realizing what he's doing.

"Umm...Magnus?"

"I'm back. Sorry, I didn't expect I'd get to see you all flushed and sweaty until at least the third date. Not that I'm complaining," Magnus says smoothly, usual smirk replacing his captivated stare. His gaze flickers over him again, but Alec's too busy blushing from head to toe to notice.

"I uh just-I was-" he stammers. "I ran!" he finishes, of course feeling the need to clarify.

"Just teasing, Alexander. Any excuse to see that blush," he grins, stepping closer and tilting his head up a little to be able to look Alec in the eyes. "Want to go have breakfast?"

"I was just, um, going to take a shower," he says. "See you down there?"

"Sounds good. I'll try not to think about you in the shower while I'm waiting," Magnus winks suggestively.

"Magnus," Alec groans, hiding his blushing face with both hands. He hears a small laugh and a hand against his own. He peaks out from behind a hand to see Magnus standing close, he can see his eyeshadow glitter in the fluorescent hotel hallway lights. The fond look on Magnus' face is enough to make his breath catch.

"I apologize, darling, I can't help it. You just make me oddly giddy." He offers a shy smile, something Alec knows is probably very rare, and returns it. Magnus takes a slow step back, regular playful smirk returning, then turns away. "See you downstairs." Alec's heart races as he makes a quick decision.

"Wait, Magnus," he says, catching Magnus' hand in his, spinning him around and flush against him. Alec has a second to appreciate the surprised, unguarded look on Magnus' face before he closes his eyes, bringing their lips together desperately. Alec himself was unaware of how much he had been longing for the feeling of Magnus' lips against his own again until now. But he is too distracted by Magnus melting into his arms and fisting the front of his shirt to bring them closer to realize he's in too deep.

Alec pulls away from the quick kiss slowly, opening his eyes to see Magnus chasing his lips in a search for more. He smiles and leans down to rest their foreheads together, making Magnus' dazed eyes open. 

"I could get used to that," he murmurs contentedly, causing Alec to smile.

"Mhm." They stay there silent for a beat before Alec pulls back, grinning stupidly.

"I should shower now. See you downstairs," he says with finality.

"Fine," Magnus pouts. "But now I probably will picture you in the shower."

"Magnus!" Alec laughs nervously, fighting the blush he knows is already evident on his face thanks to Magnus' flirtatious ways.

"It's your own fault," Magnus shrugs, bringing his hands up defensively. "See you, darling." He gives Alec a quick peck before leaving. This time, Alec lets him go, however achingly.

In the shower, Alec gets to thinking about how unbelievable this whole experience has been. His first event as a YouTuber and he is already dating the single most incredible and gorgeous man to walk the planet. It almost feels  _too_ amazing. Like maybe he was having one of those dreams that gave you everything you wanted but made no logical sense and you know it deep down, but you don't really question it until after it's over. Maybe he should stop questioning it...

But if all this was actually somehow happening, should he and Magnus be spending so much time together this early in their relationship? Would they get sick of each other sooner if they continued at this rate? He hadn't felt this insecure in years and it scared him because he knew Magnus liked him and he definitely felt the same - if not more so- but it felt so new and he wasn't sure how to handle something going too fast for him to keep up with.

Maybe he could consult Izzy or Lydia.

And with that he hops out of the shower, tired of his overbearing thoughts. He puts on some pants and one of his many baggy black sweaters before leaving his hotel room and getting as far as the lobby, where Magnus and his sister are engaged in what looks like an exciting conversation, a bored Simon standing off to the side. None of them sees him as he makes his way over, hearing them before they see him.

"You guys what?!" Izzy exclaims. "Oh my god, Magnus, tell me all about it! He never tells me anything..."

"Tell you all about what?" Alec interjects innocently, although he has an idea of what they could be talking about. Izzy just looks at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, nothing! We were just talking about current events, y'know, what's new with the Kardashians," she says, giving Magnus a look Alec can't quite read but Magnus can, winking at her with a promise.

"Yes. I was on my way down when I ran into Izzy and Sherman here-"

"It's Simon-" Simon tries to correct Magnus, with no effect. Alec holds back a laugh.

"And we got to talking for a bit. But now that you're here, we can go eat. I'm starving," he continues, smiling up at Alec.

"Are you guys not coming?" Alec asks them.

"Oh. No. We're eating...somewhere else," Izzy says with a shake of her head.

"What? I thought we were-ow!" Simon starts, but is interrupted by an elbow to the gut from Izzy. Alec rolls his eyes, seeing through the very obvious lie. Magnus just grins, perfectly fine with having breakfast alone with Alec and enjoying the show that comes with it.

Izzy and Simon move to leave, but Alec feels all his worries and nerves from his shower return and calls out to them.

"Izzy! Could I, uh, talk to you? For a sec?" She looks a little concerned but nods anyway. Magnus also gives a worried look for a second before hopping next to Simon, respecting Alec's privacy graciously.

"How's it going, Samuel?" All Alec hears before he walks towards the lobby couches with Izzy is Simon's loud sigh. Once they're out of earshot, Izzy turns to her older brother, fear clear on her face.

"What is it, Alec? Did Magnus do something to hurt you or push you out of your comfort zone? Do you want me to hurt him?"

"What? No!" he laughs. "Iz, he's perfect-"

"Great, I really like him and I didn't want to have to murder him." Izzy sighs in relief. "So what is it?"

Alec runs a hand through his hair, eyes shifting back to Magnus, looking bored as Simon rants about God knows what. Probably comic books.

"I just wanted to ask you if you think we might be going too fast..." he trails off, biting his lip. Izzy sighs, a faint smile showing.

"Alec, you both seem to be having a great time together. I've literally never seen you this happy and, according to Tessa, Magnus hasn't been this crazy about anyone in years." This information makes Alec's heart soar and he lets out a deep breath. "Besides, if he dumps you I'll make sure he's never desired by anyone ever again!"

He rolls his eyes but a smile betrays him. "Thanks, Iz," he mutters. She smiles brightly.

"No problem, big bro. To repay me, you can tell me all about last night. I'd rather hear it from you," she winks mischievously, making Alec flush red. She laughs, turning towards Magnus and Simon with a flourish.

"Come on, Simon!" Both Magnus and Simon look relatively relieved to part ways, speeding over to the siblings. Alec and Magnus watch the two playfully shove each other as they walk out the hotel doors.

"Izzy making excuses to leave us alone together," Magnus hums. "Seems rather familiar."

"Yes, deja vu," he laughs. "Remind me to thank her later, by the way," he adds with a mutter. Magnus just beams, hooking an arm through Alec's.

"Well then, shall we?"

* * *

As they eat, Magnus tells Alec of his plans for the day, all of which include him, much to Alec's delight. But, being Magnus, the need to be cryptic means Alec has no idea what they're going to be doing for the whole day.

"No looking at the day's schedule," Magnus says, waving his fork around for effect. "I'm planning what we're doing today. As a sort of second date." Alec tries not to grin a freakish amount at the thought of spending a whole day with Magnus, but God this is the best trip ever. He does find himself thinking about the others, though.

"What about our friends? You know, the people who will most likely be wherever we are? Creeping from the bushes at every corner."

"I don't know, I find I'm rather lucky with these types of things," he winks. Alec doesn't even take the time to think of what that could mean, being taken away by Magnus changing conversation topics.

And so after breakfast, they head towards their first mystery activity. Magnus hops along beside Alec, talking excitedly, and Alec can't find it in himself to stop smiling like an idiot as they talk comfortably.

"Wait," Magnus stops in his tracks. "I forgot something upstairs. We have some time to kill, mind if we detour to my room so I can go grab it?"

"Sure," Alec shrugs. They make they're way up there, conversations flowing easily, hands unconsciously clasped between them. Soon enough they get to the room and step in, Magnus darting in quickly, Alec trailing in after. He hadn't realized they were only five doors apart.

He is surprised when he steps into Magnus' hotel room to see a small feline dart past Magnus straight to him. For a moment he just looks at it curiously, nudging his legs and purring loudly.

"Um, Magnus? Why is there a cat in your room?"

Magnus doesn't even look up from where he's rummaging through his suitcase to answer. "Oh, that's Chairman Meow." Alec laughs at the name, but then starts thinking and frowns.

"Are pets allowed in hotels?" Alec asks, staring down at where the small cat has started pawing at his legs.

"Probably not. I had to sneak my way through the lobby with the distractive assistance of Will and Jem to get him up here," he shrugs with a chuckle. Alec laughs fondly, picking the small cat up with a single hand. When Magnus turns around and sees them together, Alec holding the Chairman up to lick his face, Alec swears he nearly dies.

"Awwww! Oh my God, Alexander, he likes you!" he gasps, as if it means the world to him. "I have to document this moment." Alec gives a shy, lopsided grin as Magnus snaps a picture of the two and begins tapping on the screen rapidly.

"Magnus, what are you-" His unfinished question is answered when Magnus extends his phone out to Alec. Alec feels a blush spread when he sees that Magnus just posted a picture of him on his Instagram with the caption:

_The Chairman approves! #adorable_

"I don't date anyone my cat doesn't like," Magnus explains, as if it's the most logical thing ever. Alec blushes more at the fact that Magnus used the word 'date' and then bursts into laughter.

"Well then thank the Angel," he gets out. Magnus grins stupidly, withdrawing his phone back. He takes Alec's hand and tugs him towards the door.

"Come on, then."

It seems they're right on time when they get to a very large, very cluttered room, random stacks of boxes everywhere, creating walls and barriers and paths all around the room. Two groups of people divided by the colours of their orange or red sticky board Nerf armor with toy Nerf guns in their hands stand around two people with the identifiable YouTube staff shirts who are talking to everyone loudly. As they approach, they realize they're arguing about teams.

"Great!" A girl with short black hair who looks about their age says, spotting the two men approaching. "Problem solved, they can be on our team!"

Everyone turns towards them, and Alec is surprised when he doesn't see a single familiar face. Are there that many YouTubers here? That, or Magnus is plotting alongside his sister to give them some alone time. He wouldn't be surprised. Or against it.

The black haired girl and a tall blonde girl beside her wearing identical red Nerf chest 'armor' step toward them, giving off powerful yet welcoming vibes, and the crowd that had been arguing dispersed, going into their collective groups.

"I'm Aline," the black haired girl says, smiling. "And this is Helen, my girlfriend and partner in crime," the blonde girl gives them a kind nod. To Alec, both look equally fierce and friendly as they talk, a total power couple. Helen continues.

"We were just arguing about orange having a bigger team, but now you guys are here. You're on our team along with them." She gestures behind her to a group of people in red, who wave amusedly. At this point, Alec is pretty aware of what Magnus has in store for them, and fights a laugh from escaping as he answers.

"I'm Alec and he's Magnus," Alec tells them and they nod with a smile.

"Cool. Grab a gun and we'll plan our strategy to beat orange's asses."

On the way over to the table where about a dozen Nerf guns sit, Alec bumps a shoulder against Magnus, who smirks at him knowingly.

"Yes?" he taunts. Alec replies with a scoff.

"Nerf Wars? Really?"

"Oh, not just Nerf Wars, my dear Alexander. Capture the flag Nerf Wars!" he grins. Alec laughs loudly at how ridiculous this is. How many strange and different activities could there possibly be at this thing? He was afraid to find out.

"Alright, but the last time I played Capture the flag was in middle school..."

"Don't worry," Magnus says, grabbing a gun from the table with a fierce expression. "I'll protect you."

* * *

It is so much more fun than Alec thought it would be. And strangely riveting for a kid's game. He and Magnus stick together, guarding the flag with complete intent of winning and they actually work together very well, with Magnus' cat-like perception and Alec's on-point aim. Every time the other team somehow make it past their team's defenses, they're there to shoot them down.

A couple that fights together stays together, he thinks, firing his gun into a group of oncoming YouTubers.

In the end, their team wins, more thanks to their teammates Emma and Julian, who actually capture the other team's flag. But he and Magnus still jump triumphantly, joining their team for quick high fives and a short conversation with Aline and Helen before leaving hand in hand to their next unknown destination. Magnus smiling the whole way, casting quick glances at the taller man when he thinks he doesn't notice, and it makes Alec smile smugly every time.

They go together from activity to activity unbothered. Until lunch, that is. Having just come from a round of Innuendo Bingo Alec would rather forget about, they sit at a table next to a window, eating and talking in a way that makes both seem to forget the entire outside world and focus just on each other. A loud bang from beside them startles them out of their revelry. Magnus jumps out of his chair, nearly knocking down his drink. Alec's head whips to the side to see a cackling Izzy clutching her stomach, Jace and Clary with her.

Alec frowns when she holds up a finger, silently telling them to wait as she scurries away with the others. Magnus is still standing at the table, eyes wide. Alec laughs.

"Are you going to sit back down?" Magnus did sit, but now he just looked at Alec with a pained expression.

"Why would she do that? I was severely enjoying staring at you shamelessly!" Alec laughs again, rolling his eyes. It's amazing how quickly he'd gotten used to Magnus' constant flirting, he only found himself blushing _a little_ bit this time.

"I told you we'd run into them at some point," he says, making Magnus pout. As if one cue, Izzy comes up beside him, pulling up a chair from another table. As a contrast from this morning, he wishes she'd leave. But then, of course, Clary and Jace join them and all hope goes down the drain.

"So how's it going, you cute idiots?" she smiles, settling an arm around her brother's shoulder.

"Great until now," Alec frowns with a poke to her side.

"Ouch," she deadpans. "Is it a crime to check in on my brother and his ravishing date? To see if you aren't sick of each other yet?"

Magnus lets out a single loud laugh. "Oh, Isabelle. The only way I could get sick of your adorable brother is if he incessantly talked about his previously unknown love for Nordic yodeling. And even then..." he winks at Alec, who grins widely.

"Ugh. Were we ever like this?" Izzy asks, turning to Clary, who scoffs.

"A fraction worse, I believe. But don't act like you're not loving this,"

"I don't," Jace complains. Although Alec can tell he's just joking, he gives his brother a punch on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell? Do I not get to be bitter around other disgustingly cute couples when my girlfriend has gone off to work instead of staying here with me?" Izzy just rolls her eyes.

"Dios, stop whining. She'll be here later for tonight," she 

"What's tonight?" Alec asks, confused. He knows it's the last day, but he hadn't expected anything special to be planned.

"Just a party in the main ballroom. It is the last night, after all," Izzy sighs. "I really don't want to go home now, this thing has been so much fun." 

"Yeah, it'll feel weird to return to the regularly scheduled days after all this," Jace says despairingly.

Alec frowns. He doesn't really want to think about going back to his lonely apartment tomorrow morning. He was the kind of guy who enjoyed planned days. He missed his daily routine of waking up, brainstorming ideas for videos, recording, and going to bed with his phone to answer comments more than any of the others; but it had been nice to have a break. Especially with Magnus. The man who had inspired him in the first place.

A hand on his brings him out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see Magnus smiling sweetly at him. The effect that smile has on him shoves all his worries to the back of his mind and causes him to smile back with a squeeze of his hand.

"So, what's everyone doing next?" Jace asks, tone switching from sad to bored.

"Clary and I are going to couple's yoga next," Izzy grins.

"Magnus, please don't tell that's what you have plannned next," Alec asks, eyes wide. With a confused look from the others, he clarifies the situation. "He won't let me see the schedule," Alec grumbles. Magnus pipes up excitedly.

"I enjoy surprises, and thought I could have some fun with dragging Alexander to unknown locations," he smirks. "Before this we went to Innuendo Bingo!" As Izzy laughs loudly at the mere thought of Alec participating in such a thing, Alec rolls his eyes. He can still feel the dampness of his sweater's collar from where the water-proof tarp didn't cover properly and nearly blushes from the memory. Curse his inability to withstand innuendos.

"Next I have something fun planned, that'll knock your dear brother's socks off!" Alec sees Magnus leans closer to Izzy and whisper something, probably what he has planned judging by the mischievous smile on her face, but he doesn't hear them.

Since he and Magnus had pretty much been finishing up by the time the others arrived, they leave them to go to their next 'fun activity' after some chatting. Alec tries getting some information out of Magnus in fear of being dragged to something way out of his comfort zone, but is pleasantly surprised with all the things they end up doing together.

First, they go to a Pinterest DIY teamwork building thing, where he and Magnus end up losing horribly because of both of their inability to build anything, though they do have a great time. Then they go to a workshop on Content Strategy where they are pleasantly enlightened on what kind of entertainment people want to see in short videos nowadays. To finish it off, they watch a movie in a cleared-out conference room, some comedy Alec has never heard of before, which Magnus finds scandalous ('You haven't seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off? What have you been doing with your life?'), but he enjoys it. More for the fact he can sit as close to Magnus as he wants - which is very close - rather than for the actual movie.

Altogether, they have a great time and soon enough they're heading upstairs to get ready for the party. Well, Magnus is. He insisted on changing outfits for the event, saying a party was nothing without a freshened up Magnus Bane, but Alec was okay with it, he found it adorable actually. He went to his room as well, finding it wise to maybe change his sweater to a nicer shirt before meeting back up with Magnus in the hallway in half an hour.

He gets dressed rather quickly, as usual, and finds himself answering comments on Twitter to pass the time. As he scrolls through all the comments he's mentioned in, he catches sight of a frenzy of comments about a certain someone and him branched from a picture on Izzy's feed posted a few hours ago. He clicks on it with a nervous flutter in his stomach.

@isabellelightwood  _They grow up so fast! Totally my #OTP_

It's a picture of them at lunch, taken by Izzy through the window right before she scared the living daylights out of Magnus. They're looking at each other like they're all that exists in the world, seriously not even touching their food. The look on Magnus' face is so open and loving Alec can't believe he didn't notice it in the moment, or that he didn't realize he was making an identical face. He finds himself blushing as he scrolls through the comments.

@malectriumphs @isabellelightwood _OMG THE SHIP SAILS! WHAT IS LIFEEEEEOJFAEOHFRG???!? #malec_

@lightw00dzfangal @isabellelightwood _aw_ _Alec looks so happy! His dreams have come true¬totally ship it! #malec_

Alec's heart swells at that one. He loves his fans and their support, even though the concept of shipping is kind of strange to him. But he isn't going to stop reading yet.

@msizlightwoood @isabellelightwood _how much do you want to bet Izzy set them up #1malecshipper_

@magnusbaneisanangel @isabellelightwood _uhm, who is this and why is he taking my Magnus from me? I love it but..._

Alec laughs at that one.

@bisexualbane @isabellelightwood _YASSSS MAGNUS GET THAT HOT LIGHTWOOD ASS!!_

Alec clicks his phone off and flops back onto his bed, feeling like he's floating. Sure he could be mad about Izzy sort of invading his privacy, but with that came loving comments that basically answered all of his unspoken insecurities and has left him feeling that maybe whatever they have is special enough to last. He doesn't even doubt Izzy's crafty mind would have known this would happen.

And so he leaves his hotel room with the biggest smile and the greatest feeling in his chest. And Magnus is right outside waiting for him, looking glittery and beautiful as ever.

* * *

Alec has never liked parties, always felt out of place and silly because of his height and lankiness and inability to dance. But right now he can't even remember that he ever disliked parties. Sure, his dancing is rough and a little out of beat, but Magnus is in front of him, leading him through it, and new and old friends are around him and he doesn't want it to end. Magnus basically directs him through every dance throughout the night, even when they play the freaking macarena.

Towards the end of the night, when many people have left due to exhaustion, and even Alec himself is feeling terribly tired, they start playing slower songs. This Alec can do. Especially when it involves Magnus' head on his chest and strong arms resting at his waist. He feels like this whole thing has been surreal, which is why he feels the need to ground himself.

"Magnus, do you not think we're spending too much time together too early?" he whispers down to Magnus' ear.

It takes a second for Magnus to look up and frown confusedly. "No. Are you not having fun?"

"N-no! I-I mean, yes, I am having so much fun. This whole day has been unbelievably amazing, it's just..." he trails off, unsure of what to say. Magnus puts a hand on his cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing his ear softly.

"I've never known someone who I've wanted to spend this much time with, Alexander. It's scary for me to admit that, with the amount of people I have been with, after two days I've enjoyed your presence more than anyone else's, but it's true. And...I feel like what we're doing makes sense."

Alec's face heats up and he looks away, but his eyes don't get far before the hand on his cheek gently brings him back and down towards Magnus' soft lips. It's a gentle kiss, as good a promise as any words could be and Alec feels like maybe this might last. He hopes it does.

As they draw slightly away, Alec grabs Magnus' hand and tugs him off the dance floor, not stopping till they get to the lobby. When Magnus squeezes his hand, he looks back and sees he's smiling brightly.

"I take it that was enough of an answer then?" he laughs. Alec nods, a mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Magnus shiver.

"My room sound good?" he asks.

"Perfect," Magnus smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP! This has been so well-received for a fic of mine so thanks to everyone who's reading and commenting and giving kudos'! Keep it up, I enjoy feeling the love and criticism. The next chapter is going to be the last for this fic - I know, don't cry - but it's going to be a little different, so be ready and STAY TUNED! :)


	5. Collabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video collaborations with Magnus and Alec and a few others throughout the time they spend together during their relationship (before Alec makes Magnus edit out all the embarrassing/personal parts ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...*sniffle* Enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it quite a bit :)) ONWARDS!

**MALEC! - The Boyfriend Tag** _**by** **baneofyourexistence** _

"Magnus this is stupid. Why are we doing this?"

Alec sits on their bed in their shared Brooklyn apartment, looking just above the rolling camera at his boyfriend irritably.

"They'll love it, darling. Besides, it's our one year anniversary," Magnus says, coming out from behind the camera to sit sideways on Alec's lap, hooking an arms around his neck. He kisses him on the cheek sweetly. "Why not share it with our lovely community?"

Alec pouts with all the defiance of a child, twirling a finger around one of Magnus' many long necklaces. "We could be doing _something else_...in this very room..."

"Alexander!" he gasps. "Not in front of the camera!" He grins when Alec's frown turns to the camera and directs his attention there too, sliding off Alec's lap.

"Anyway," he laughs. "Hey, darlings! I'm here with Alexander for a collaboration that has been requested a LOT since my last vlog, where I showed you guys our daily routine-"

"And don't forget that vlog Izzy did on her channel where she basically spied on us all day-" Alec interrupts with a roll of his eyes. Magnus chuckles fondly, taking his boyfriend's hand in his.

"Ah yes, people went wild on the requests after that one," he smirks. "But, as I was saying, we're doing a largely requested video: the Boyfriend Tag!" Magnus looks at Alec with a grin, making Alec feel very uneasy. He thinks the feeling is probably showing on his face, because Magnus chuckles.

"Don't worry, it won't be too incriminating, darling."

"Fine," Alec huffs. "But I get to pick what we're doing next."

Magnus looks at him suggestively. "You can do whatever you want with me after this." He catches a hint of a blush in his lover's cheeks, and starts thinking of how easy it used to be to make that happen and how much it took at this point, making him smile. It takes him a second of intent staring to remember the camera in the room before he does anything that could be...flagged for content.

"Okay, so I have a list of questions on my phone we'll be using for the tag. Whoever loses by failing to answer more questions correctly than the other faces the punishment all guest competitors on my channel face: a shower of glitter!"

"I still don't understand how that's bad for you if you lose," Alec asks with a raised brow.

"My channel, my rules Alexander," he says with finality. Alec just sighs in defeat, turning to Magnus in preparation for the question before he gives a questioning look.

"Wait, is there even a loser in this game?"

"I'm not sure," Magnus frowns. "Can I still shower you in glitter if there isn't?"

"No! Every time you do, it takes weeks to get out of my clothes!" Alec huffs.

"Only because they're all black." Magnus frowns at an unimpressed Alec. He quickly pecks Alec on the nose and continues to the camera. "Alright, now to start: first question: when and where did we first meet?"

"Easy," Alec says, sitting up straight with confidence. "Exactly one year ago we were both attending the YouTuber's Summit here in New York, where YouTuber creators basically just get together for a weekend of weird random activities. On the first night, we were both in the same group for this little ice-breaker activity, where Magnus shamelessly flirted with me until I went to dinner with him," Alec finishes with a smirk. Magnus gasps.

"Alexander! You remember incorrectly! It was those lovely siblings of yours that we really have to thank, not my amazingly smooth flirting techniques."

Alec snorts. "Right. My turn." He takes Magnus' phone and scrolls through some questions before finding one that makes him smirk. "What was your first impression of me?"

"I wondered who had dressed you," he teases. After Alec gives a pitiful 'ha-ha', pointedly wrapping his sweater-clad arms around himself, Magnus chuckles then hums thoughtfully. "No, when I first saw you, I wanted to know what you looked like under the sweater. Then you blushed and I internally swooned at your cuteness and wondered what the heavens were rewarding me for." Magnus smiles over to his boyfriend cutely.

Alec rolls his eyes with a blush and a smile. "Your turn," he murmurs with a look to the camera.

"Alright, darling, what did we do for our second date?"

"Well," Alec starts pensively. "Did the one on our first night count as a first date? It was sort of forced on us." Magnus looks back at him almost defensively.

"Of course! We got to know each other properly that night. Now tell them what we did for our second." He nudges Alec playfully.

Alec smiles at the memory. "So we had our second date a day after our first -"

"And our third the day after that," Magnus laughs.

Alec gives a shy smile. "Yet we never got sick of each other. But on our second day at the Summit, we had barely seen each other all day, and I was pretty tired from a day of activities. Magnus here texted me to see if I wanted to have dinner, but I told him I was already in for the night. So he offered to come up to my hotel room, I said yes, and we ate dinner and watched TV," Alec finishes with a shrug.

"That's not all we did," Magnus smirks at the camera.

"Magnus, they don't need to know that," Alec sighs.

"Come on, my subscribers know I wouldn't just 'come over for dinner', they'll put it together,"

"Fine, let their imaginations run wild, but in the final cut of this video, 'watched TV' is all they're getting,"  He rolls his eyes pointedly at the figurative audience. Magnus just smirks.

"Fine. The next one's for both of us," Magnus says. "What's one thing you know about the other that they don't think you know?"

"Magnus overfeeds Chairman Meow whenever I'm not at home. He's overweight." Alec deadpans without a thought.

Magnus gasps. "I do no such thing -" Alec interrupts with a loud laugh, making Magnus fold his arms and huff. "Fine."

After a beat of thoughtful silence, Magnus looks over at Alec with a growing smirk. "Oh, I think I have something you'd never thought I knew," Magnus grins at the camera, giving Alec an uneasy feeling. "So, after our first date, I went up to my room and decided to be a creepy stalker. Can you really blame me though? I mean, look at him." Magnus gestures to his boyfriend with a hopeless sigh. "Anyway, I looked for Alexander's channel on YouTube on my phone and clicked on one of his most viewed videos titled 'Me, Alexander Lightwood'." Magnus pauses for dramatic effect. Alec doesn't fully remember what he said in that video, but he doesn't like where Magnus is going and already feels a weird panicky feeling in his chest.

"And I found out that Alexander here knew who I was before we met," he smirks, turning towards his boyfriend, who is blushing profusely.

"Y-you _knew_?" Alec somehow gets out. Magnus starts giggling like a five year old child and doesn't stop until he sees the totally horrified look on Alec's face.

"Oh, Alexander, it's fine, it's fine! I found it absolutely adorable." Alec blinks at him.

"You didn't find it creepy that I pretended not to know you?"

"Would I be sitting here if I did?" he smiled, taking Alec's hand. "You were only trying not to freak me out. Also, you are ridiculously hot, and that overruled any creepy vibes at the time."

Alec lets out a laugh, leaning towards Magnus with the intention of capturing his lips before pulling back quickly. "Wait, why haven't you told me about this until now?"

Magnus shrugs. "It never came up."

Alec looks at the camera desperately. "I'm glad you chose to reveal my creepy intents on the internet."

"Oh please, most people knew you adored me before we met. Malec has been around for a while, love." Magnus grins eminently.

"I should have guessed. Well, you're stuck with me now," Alec shrugs a shoulder. Magnus scoffs. "Anyway, I'd love to move on from this now. So...what's one thing that irritates you about me?"

"Well, I'd hate to bring up the sweaters again..." Magnus taunts.

"You love them," Alec mutters with a frown.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave the infernal sweaters alone. For now." Magnus taps his chin in deep thought. It takes him a minute or two before he exclaims out. "Oh! It takes SO MUCH to make him blush now. Before, I could just say any old innuendo and he'd be redder than a tomato, now nothing's dirty enough, not even while we're-"

"Magnus! Filters, remember?"

"That's not how things work on this channel, hun." Magnus grins.

"It's how it works if you want to celebrate our anniversary later," Alec challenges, a mischievous shimmer in his eyes. 

"Ooh, frisky." Magnus grins. "Can I put that in the video?"

"No!"

"Fine, fine," Magnus sighs cheerfully. "Alright, final question. Who said I love you first?" Although Alec opens his mouth in an attempt to respond, Magnus speaks up.

"OK, so this is a complicated story - "

"Magnus said it first," Alec shrugs.

"Yes, but there's a story, my dear Alexander! So, being the magnificent and understanding guy that I am, I was waiting for Alec to be ready to say it before I sprung it on him. We were dating for, like, a month?" he asks, looking over at Alec, who nods. "And I had already decided I hated a day, a minute without him, so one day, we were just talking casually on my couch, and those crinkles Alec gets beside his eyes when he laughs were entrancing me and I, being the unfiltered idiot that I am, said it out loud instead of in my head." The whole time Magnus is recounting the story, Alec is looking at him with the most open and adoring expression. When Magnus looks back, he catches a glimpse of it and smiles sweetly. "And while I was busy internally panicking and thinking of ways to casually take it back, to wait for him to be ready, he said it too."

Alec feels his eyes water a bit at the mere memory but hides it with a smile, pulling Magnus over for a somewhat deep kiss before looking back at the camera as if it were a judging parent. Magnus catches the look and hurries to do his outro.

"All right, darlings, hope you enjoyed that magnificent video, remember to like it if you did, and, uh," he's getting increasingly more distracted by his sudden urge to go down on his boyfriend that all these memories brought up. "subscribe and stuff. Bye." Magnus stands up to turn off the camera, turning back to Alec with a lustful look.

"You forgot a whole part of your outro, Magnus," Alec smirks up at Magnus, who has now walked directly in front of him.

"I'll do it later. Up for some celebrating?"

 

**MAX THE RUTHLESS, MAGNUS THE CRAFTY, ALEC THE HONOURABLE - CALL OF DUTY w/ Magnus and Max** _**by alexanderlightwood** _

They sit in the living room of the Lightwood's residence, Alec and Magnus on the couch in front of the camera and TV, Max on a beanbag in front of them, bouncing excitedly.

"Hi everybody," Alec starts. "I'm here with Magnus and Max today to play a little co-op Call of Duty. Now, Magnus has never played this game before, which shocked my little brother so much he offered to play with and teach him. I thought it would be fun to film as well as take part in this little experiment. I am very interested in what's going to happen." Alec grins.

Magnus gives his boyfriend a shove. "I am going to dominate this game. I will beat both of them," he says with a point at the camera. Alec laughs a little too loud for Magnus' liking.

"All right," Alec gives Max a little kick. "We ready over here?"

"Yep!" Max says, handing two controllers back to the older men. "I've set up an account for Magnus and pulled up the co-op mode so we're all ready to go on the map. Do you guys want to pick your own weapons' class?"

Magnus just blinks at Alec, utter confusion clear on his face. Alec chuckles, unsure himself, and shrugs. "I think we'll just go with the default, thanks Max."

As the load screen appears, Max spit-fires the different controls at Magnus, leaving him a little flustered and very uncertain, but still determined. They enter the game at different locations, and a lot of the first few minutes is of Magnus pressing every single controller button to get the hang of it. The next few minutes are of Max finding and terminating him. Over and over again.

"Max! Why?! Go after your brother!"

"You're the easier target," Max shrugs, looking back at Magnus with an apologetic look. "I get more points this way."

Magnus places a hand over his heart dramatically with a gasp. "You'll be sorry when I get better at this game, you know."

Max laughs lightly, making Magnus' face turn to one of pure determination, one that makes Alec fear for his younger brother's virtual life.

Alec ends up finding Magnus in the map before Max gets to him in one round and protects him for a while as he helps Magnus through the controls. In fairness to him, he gets the hang of it relatively quickly after that. If the virtual bullet in his virtual back is anything to go by. Towards the end of the match, after Alec teaches Magnus about how to switch weapons, he hears a shot and his character falls, the words 'magnusbane sniped you' popping up on screen.

"Magnus! You backstabber!" he turns toward his boyfriend in disbelief. Magnus just shrugs with an apologetic smile, eyes still focused on the game.

"Sorry, darling, I needed the points. Now where's your dear brother..."

The whole video turns into a session of constant threats and occasional silent tension between the three as they go through round and round of Call of Duty together. Max eventually does get what's coming to him in the last round, which Magnus inevitably wins.

"WOOH! YES, TAKE THAT LIGHTWOODS!" Magnus exclaims, earning a glare from both. After finishing a rather in-your-face happy dance, Magnus steps towards the camera proudly. "I told them I'd get the hang of it."

Alec cracks up into laughter, causing Max to do the same as Magnus looks at them in triumph. Once they all settle down again, Alec with his arms around Magnus back on the couch and Max on his beanbag, Alec says goodbye.

"Thanks so much for watching, everyone! If you liked it tap that like button, and I'll see all of you again in the next video!" They all wave at the camera. Alec turns back to the others, draping both legs over Magnus'.

"Whose up for another round?" Magnus says with a grin.

 

**BAKING PANCAKES w/ Alec and Will by _baneofyourexistence_**

"Hey darling!" Magnus stands behind a counter alone in a glittery purple apron and an abnormally large chef's hat. "It is very late here in New York, but in my opinion it is never too late for some baking! I'm not baking alone, however! I'd like to introduce my two lovely assistants: Alexander and Will!" The two bounce out from behind the camera and wave as if they are on a game show, coming behind the counter on either side of Magnus.

"Will here is visiting from England and no one wanted him in their apartment, so Alec and I decided to be charitable and pick him up. That, and no one was awake when he arrived from the airport. All I can say is that that's what you get for not considering time zones when planning surprise visits. Now you have to stay here."

Will gives him an unimpressed look. "Do I dare bring up what you two were doing up so late in the first place?"

Magnus laughs, slapping a hand on Will's shoulder. "Do you dare think about what we were doing up?"

Alec shoves Magnus, giving a pointed look at the camera with an easy smile, caring less and less about Magnus nonexistent filter.

"Alright, anyway," Magnus smiles. "Since we were all awake, we decided to have some early breakfast. Whose up for pancakes?"

The two cheer loudly as  response, causing Magnus to grin widely at the camera. "Let us begin!"

They get out all the ingredients, rather unprofessionally, one might observe, and set them on the counter in sight of the camera. They all look at each other for a few seconds before breaking down into laughs.

"Does anyone know how to make pancakes?" Alec gets out.

"I haven't made any in years," Will shrugs.

"Time for the internet!" Magnus exclaims. After watching one video and bringing up the ingredients, they set to work. Behind them, the sun is coming up through the window, but this doesn't deter them.

"So basically we just pour all this shit into a bowl and pour it on a frying pan," Magnus mutters, reading the ingredients off his phone. "Flour, eggs, sugar, butter, milk."

"Seems pretty straight forward," Will shrugs.

And so they mix various amounts of the ingredients into a bowl, focusing solely on the perfection of these pancakes they so long for. They didn't expect the second half to be so hard, however.

"Will! How in hell do you burn a pancake?" Alec demands, punching him in the arm.

"Bloody hell, it was an accident! The instructions said nothing about watching the damn things."

"I think that's a given, Will." Magnus says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine! Let's try this again!"

So they do. This time, Alec and Magnus keep an eye on the pancakes, watching as Will turns one over again and again until its a nice golden. Then the flipping starts.

"I bet I could flip mine more times than you blokes," Will smirks. Magnus rolls up his sleeves with that steely determination Alec loves.

"Let's do this, Herondale."

2,3,4. They flip them again and again, the three wanting nothing more than bragging rights and the perfectly aerodynamic pancake. It all ends, however, when Magnus flips one 6 times, breaking their record after five full minutes of competition.

Magnus cheers ad jumps and then, all of a sudden, he reaches into the pockets of his apron and brings a rain of glitter upon them.

"What the hell-were you just keeping that in your pockets?" Will questions.

"You got some on the pancakes, Magnus!"

Magnus grins at the camera and shows his beautiful, glittery pancake to the audience. "And there we have it, darlings. I hope you enjoyed this ridiculous video, if you did hit that like button, and maybe subscribe if you're feeling fabulous. I'll see you all of you lovelies later!"

"We can't even eat these now." Will frowns at the camera before Magnus switches it off.

 

**OH MY GOD! \- by _izzylightwood_**

This video is a little different than the others, of poorer mic and camera quality, obviously recorded on a phone, but containing no less quality content. Izzy is always recording, loves sharing her lives with her subscribers, even if it means invading his friends' privacy every once in a while. This once, however, it is unintentional.

At first, the video playing is in a dimly lit kitchen of Clary struggling to balance a spoon on her nose while giggling childishly. In the background, you can hear the occasional laugh or murmur of two voices, Alec and Magnus, who are over for a double date with the couple. Izzy swears she was just recording this innocent spoon trick, but after Clary settles down and Izzy is about to end the recording, they hear an audible gasp from the living room where Alec and Magnus are.

Sneaking to the doorway, Izzy and Clary make sure the camera is rolling and that they don't make a sound.

As seen through the bleary camera, which is made less clear due to the only light emitting from various clumps of candles in the room; Magnus sits on the couch, grasping a clump of his tangle of necklaces in complete surprise, Alec on one knee in front of him, holding out a box that Izzy knows holds a golden band with the words 'aku cinta kamu' engraved on it, but doubts shows up on camera. Alec had been planning on this for a while, had told Izzy he didn't know how he was going to do it, so Izzy is almost as surprised as Magnus when she seems the pair, hearing a gasp escape from her own mouth.

Clary, on the other hand, is silently fangirling next to Izzy, hitting her on the arm repeatedly, but doing so rather soundlessly. Izzy doubts the couple would even acknowledge their presence if they started screaming profanities at the top of their lungs right now.

Izzy and Clary creep closer. "Alexander-" Magnus says in a hushed gasp.

"I was wondering when I'd do this," Alec says with an uncertain smile. "Have been thinking about it for weeks, have watched you sleeping some nights wondering when we could make this a promise, when I could wake up next to you as your husband. And I know you've never brought it up and we've never really talked about the future but it's been almost two years and -"

Magnus laughs as tears stream down his face and he takes Alec's face in his hands. "Alec you are insane if you think I haven't been thinking of our future together. I never wanted it with anyone else, never even thought about it. But I want all of it if it means I get to have it with you, my Alexander."

The grin on them, tears running down their faces in  beautiful silence is what makes Izzy realize she'll definitely have to edit some of this before sharing with the community. But she'll always keep a copy of the original, which hardly measures to the real thing. She knows Alec will thank her for her nosiness begrudgingly in the future.

The silence breaks when Magnus lets out a short laugh. "Wait, are you going to ask?"

"R-right," Alec blushes nervously. "Will you marry me, Magnus Bane?"

Magnus barely waits for him to finish before springing forward and wrapping his arms around Alec's neck happily, whispering a frenzy of 'yes's and 'I love you's. Finally, they settle in each other's arms on the couch, taking in the sentiment in what would be a life long memory.

"Aku cinta kamu," Magnus murmurs, staring down at the ring on his finger with a smile. "I love you too, Alexander."

Alec smiles, completely content, and leans towards his fiancée's lips, capturing them in a loving gesture. When Magnus breaks apart, keeping their foreheads pressed together, he murmurs a playful thought Izzy's sure the camera can't hear.

"How does 'Lightwood-Bane' sound?" Alec lets out a surprised and pleased sound before capturing Magnus' lips again.

The video ends with Magnus trapping Alec beneath him on the couch, laying on top of each other and kissing heatedly, then of Izzy grinning face, having switched to the front camera of her phone rapidly.

"Well that's enough of that. Alec is going to kill me for this..."

 

**MEET THE LIGHTWOOD-BANE'S - VLOG by _baneofyourexistence_**

"Hello, darling! I'd like to start of by apologizing," Magnus is sitting alone in his and Alec's bedroom, camera held out with one hand in front of him. "Both Alec and I are sorry that we haven't been able to update our channels often lately, but we've been having a very busy few months. I'm here to catch you guys up on mostly everything that's been happening.

"In my last vlog from almost six months ago, I mentioned a surprise I'd reveal in my next video that would explain why we've been so busy. I didn't have time so I told you over Instagram," Magnus smiles gently before turning the camera over to the far corner of the room, where a baby crib lies and a small head peeks out between the blue wooden bars.

"That's Max, as most of you know. My friend Catarina found him abandoned in an alley outside of our building, brought him up to us to so she could phone a colleague from the hospital to see what to do, and we immediately fell in love with him. It took a hell of a lot of paperwork and some struggles with the adoption agency, who didn't think we had stable jobs, but we officially won custody a few days after the last vlog I made." He turns the camera back on himself and smiles with all the warmth of a new parent.

"After that, we were trying to get a hang of the whole parenting thing, it's a lot harder than most would think," he laughs tiredly. "But we still did pretty regular updates on our individual channels, and most of you did a good job of noticing how tired we were. It was nice to see the concern, my darlings," Magnus says with a kind smile. "But that's not all that happened -"

Just then, Alec walks into the room, but not alone. Riding on his back is a small child of about five or six, with caramel tanned skin and curly brown hair, shrieking with laughter as Alec bounces him up and down. Magnus turns the camera on them as Alec flings their second son, Rafael, down onto their bed and starts tickling him.

Magnus joins in with his free hand. "What did you do this time, Rafe?"

"N-nothing!" Rafe yells in between outbursts of laughter, bucking back and forth on the bed. "Papa, D-dad, stop it!"

"I'm just trying to wake you up," Alec grins evilly. He glances over to Magnus, "He was still in bed when I went in to him just now!"

Magnus gasps. "At ten? What happened to my little ball of energy? Always up and bouncing around our bed before dawn?"

"M-Max kept me up!" Rafe shrieks. Alec's eyes glint in ironic humour and Magnus lets out the laugh of a parent who has had to get up night after night to lull a baby back to sleep.

"Oh, did he? Maybe he should be facing this punishment, then." Alec gets up and walks over to the crib in the corner of the room, extracting Max carefully. Max makes a pleased sound at being acknowledged in a room full of people and punches his tiny fists against Alec's chest with a giggle. Once Alec sets him down on the bed, he starts gently tickling Max's tummy.

"I just fed him; if he vomits, you're cleaning it up," Magnus teases from behind the camera. Alec sticks his tongue out at the camera and continues tickling once Max starts giggling softly.

After seeing that Max isn't going to start bawling his eyes out, Rafe does something he's seen his Papa do a lot to his brother, bringing his lips down to his belly and blowing, making the small baby with large blue eyes howl in his high pitched, shrieking laughter. Magnus smiles happily, then starts laughing along with Max, taking one of Alec's hands in his. They lock eyes, warmth and happiness enveloping them both as the joyous laughter of their adopted children fill their ears. Magnus leans over to touch their lips together with a smile.

"Alright," Rafe finishes, giggling softly. "I think he's had enough." He crawls over to Magnus and gives him a hug. "I'm hungry, Papa."

"Would you like some French toast, Rafe?" Alec asks, picking up Max; who is still giggling.

"Yes please!" Rafe says and jumps off the bed to follow his Dad. Before he leaves, he turns back to Magnus and the camera. "Papa, are you coming?"

"Yes, darling, I'll be there in a minute," Magnus smiles.

"Okay. Love you! Bye Papa's subscribers!" With that and a loud laugh and 'love you too' from Magnus, Rafe scurries off to the kitchen after Alec.

Magnus turns the camera back on himself.

"Well, as you can see, we've been pretty busy. It's a long story, and maybe I'll tell you all about how we ended up adopting Rafe so quickly after Max, but right now, I'm going to eat French toast with my family. Updates will be more regular from now on, maybe some will feature our lovely kids, but for now, thanks for watching, darlings! I'll see you next time," he finishes with a wink, then switches the camera off with a happy sigh.

As he sets it down and walks out of the bedroom, he thinks about where he was in his life all those years ago, before he had met Alec. He hadn't been expecting this, not at all, but God was he glad this is where he had ended up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY, FLUFFF! But oh, it's over! I'm going to miss this story so so much, but I hope everyone who reads it loves it as much as I loved writing it, because this is really the first time I've been this proud of a story! Commenting makes me happy as a hobbit, and I'd love if people told me how they liked or didn't like this, because it's the first fic I've ever finished and I'd like to know how I did and how to build my future writing from it!!! :3 I'll send imaginary potatoes to everyone who does :)) Anyway, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and, again, hope you liked it!   
> Also, if people wish to contact me personally for fic concerns or prompts or for whatever reason, I'm hobbithole123 on tumblr! BYEEE


End file.
